


Daddy Day Care

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: : ), A little angst, Based on Fan Art, By Sttanish, Caboose is adorable, Depends on how you look at it, Doc is adorable, Everyone gets turned into little kids, Jealous Tucker, M/M, No Smut, Teleportaion cubes, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her half terrified and half confused “What the fuck are we suppose to do with them!?”Carolina shrugged and looked at the couch. What were they going to do with 8 child versions of the Reds and Blue?Or due to an accident with the future cubes Tucker, Caboose, Doc, Sarge, Simmons, Donut, and Kaikaina have all somehow turned back into children and don’t remember being anything but that. Now Washington and Carolina have to deal with watching over 8 children and finding out how to turn them back.Based on fan art I found on Instagram by Sttanish.Most ships are cute kid ships and nothing pedophiley. Pedophiley? XD





	1. What the Fuck?!

How the fuck.

****

What the fuck.

****

There was no way this could be happening.

****

No fucking way.

****

Ok, maybe he was freaking out. No, he definitely was. This shouldn’t have been possible. It was supposed to be all in good fun, and they had already tested the future cubes, teleportation cubes, whatever the fuck you wanted to call them. Dammit. Kimball trusted them on their own. Hell she built them their own metal bases! (They mimicked the canyon bases a little but it still put a roof over their head. ) This shouldn’t have happened. It shouldn’t be possible!

****

_“Stop being a big baby Wash, we’ll be fine.”_

****

_“Tucker, you shouldn’t be messing with that stuff. You have no idea what could happen.”_

****

_“No. Screw you, you never let us have any fun.”_

Fun. Wasn’t worth this.

****

Carolina sighed grabbing Caboose by his collar and slapping him back on the couch. She stood by Wash and waved her hand in front of his face “Wash?”

****

He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her half terrified and half confused “What the fuck are we suppose to do with them!?”

****

Carolina shrugged and looked at the couch. What were they going to do with eight toddler-like versions of the Reds and Blues?

****

Wash looked at the couch. They were all scattered around and making noise. Wash had gathered (or guessed really) That most of them were at least 5 while Kai was 3, Sarge was 6, and Donut was 4. He also found out that none of the children remembered anything but their age and name. They also had no idea who Washington and Carolina were. Even after Carolina told the kids there names most of them still referred to them as the adults or fun-killers. For all they knew they hadn’t existed before now.  At least that’s what each kid claimed. Wash almost didn’t believe them on the fact that each kid had made several references to Santa Clause or Cooties. What the hell?

****

This wasn’t possible. This wasn’t possible. This wasn’t possible.

****

The more he repeated it, the more it seemed like a bad dream. But he would glance up at the couch of the mess of children and think. How is this possible?

****

Simmons and Grif were fighting. By fighting Wash meant 5 year old Grif was touching 5 year old Simmon’s robotic parts while Simmons pushed his hand away. At least Simmons was trying to shush Grif and pay attention to the adults. Whilst Kai was jumping up and down on the couch to be able to talk at Tucker’s height, who was sitting on the top of the back support of the couch and kicking his feet as he listened to Kai. Sarge was terrorizing Donut, telling him theories and what the older people would do if they got off the couch. While Donut watched with wide eyes and soaking up every detail. And then there was Doc. Actually, Doc wasn’t doing much. He would sit patiently with his fingers crossed. He looked nervous. The only time Doc did anything different was when a kid would bump into him and ‘O’Malley would come out push them away, and threaten to give them cooties or something. But even that was pretty harmless. The only ones that had caused problems so far was Caboose and Tu-

****

Washington looked down to see toddler Caboose clung to his leg. Wash tried to shake him off a little, but Caboose only held on pressing his cheek into Wash’s pant’s fabric with fear and determination. Wash sighed knowing he would have no choice but to deal with it.

****

Carolina continued looking at the couch with equal terror. “I have no idea.” She whispered.

****

Wash nodded unsure of what to do. Carolina and him kind of just stood there for a minute with Caboose latched onto Wash’s leg.

****

What were they supposed to do?

****

Neither of them has ever had children nor been good with them. Wash continued to stare at the kids in front of them. They hadn’t even changed clothes or anything. Simmons was still half robot, Doc still wore his glasses (only they were smaller), Donut still had the ends of his hair dyed blond, Kai still wore little denim shorts with the pockets hanging out, and Tucker-

****

Tucker still had his gorgeous teal eyes and Sangheili tattoos trailing up his face.

****

_“Don’t be so dramatic, we’ll be fine.”_ _  
_

 

_“Whatever, just be careful”_

****

_Tucker smiled knowing exactly what Wash meant._

****

_“I love you too Wash…”_

****

Fuck.

****

He couldn’t have any sort of relationship with Tucker like this. He was a child! That was pedophilia. He didn’t know about it on an alien planet but he’s pretty sure it’s illegal anywhere.

****

Carolina cleared her throat. She had been just as confused and speechless as Wash had.

****

“Well, we know humans need stuff like food and water. So I guess we find out if they’re hungry and try to keep them occupied as we figure out how to fix this.”

****

Wash nodded not looking at her. His eyes were locked on Tucker.

****

Carolina must have seemed to notice because she did a double glance from him and Tucker and looked at him. “You need to pull yourself together.” She said calmly in a quiet voice.

****

Wash nodded and averted his gaze down to Caboose. He bent down and pulled Caboose of his leg and lifted him up. Holding him and balancing him on his hip. Caboose smiled and wrapped his arm around Wash.

****

Carolina looked at the kids and spoke. “Alright, listen up!”

****

Most of the kids looked Carolina’s way. Grif glanced over at her and quieted down leaning his head on Simmons. Doc flinched at the shout and at Kai flopping down on the couch next to him. Sarge sat respectably for authority while Donut sat criss cross with a smile. Even Tucker leaned against the back wall and quieted down with only as much as an eye roll.

****

Once Carolina had everyone’s attention she spoke again. “Wash and I have to...work on a few things and will take turns watching you guys. So raise your hand if anyone is hungry before Wash takes first shift?”

****

Wash gave her a glare and a face that could only have screamed. ‘What the hell am I supposed to do?’

****

The kids began speaking amongst themselves and Grif had his hand in the air the second the word ‘hungry’ was mentioned. Doc also had his hand raised low.

****

“Hey! I have a question.”

****

Carolina looked at Tucker. “Yes?”

****

''What food would we get?”

****

The other kids seemed to like this question and Grif spoke up. “Yea none of that vegetable crap.”

****

Carolina glanced at Wash wondering if he knew. When Wash just shrugged she returned to look at the kids. “I know we have MREs and we also have oatmeal, and last I checked we had rice and pemmican.”

****

Grif scrunched his nose “I don’t want to eat pelican.”

****

Simmons shook the other toddler off of him. “Its pemmican, or dried meat dummy.”

****

Grif smiled and Doc frowned and looked on the verge of tears “I don’t want to eat animals.” He whimpered

****

Wash looked at Doc. Please don’t cry. He wasn’t good with children and was even worse with crying children.

****

Carolina looked at Doc “You don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” She said calmly.

****

How the hell was she so calm?

****

Doc wiped away tears and sniffled. “ok.” He said quietly.

****

Carolina turned to Wash. “Alright here's the game plan.” She said as the other kids began talking again. “I’ll go into the kitchen and heat up some MREs or something, while you keep the kids on the couch I’ll bring the food in, and they’ll eat. That will keep them occupied for a while while I go try to figure out how to fix this. You just keep them occupied while I work.” She said.

****

“What you’re just gonna leave them with me?”

****

“I’ll lock the base doors so they can’t get out."

 

“What am I supposed to keep them occupied with?” He whisper shouted.

****

Carolina looked around. There wasn’t much around the base but the t.v. That could work. They had a few DVDs. “Turn the T.V on. That’ll keep them distracted.”

****

Wash nodded clutching Caboose closer. Put aside all the fear and confusion, Caboose was a cute kid. He had a bundle of black messy curls and adorable brown eyes. Surprisingly quiet, but probably just scared.

****

And with that Carolina left into the kitchen. And Wash was now alone with 8 children. He stared at them hoping they would just continue talking on the couch. But Donut had joined Kai jumping on the couch while Tucker and Kai tried carrying out a conversation over the loud noises of Grif and Simmons arguing about who had originally started their argument. Wash was almost concerned about Doc but he seemed to be ‘O’Malley at the moment and was laughing maniacally while Sarge called him a traitor.

****

It was too much noise. It made Caboose clutch Wash tighter. This was a problem. What was he thinking? These were the Reds and Blues they were talking about. They would do their own thing for a while but it would eventually get out of hand and someone would get hurt. What keeps kids occupied? They could play a game but what game would they all want to play. Knowing Tucker he wouldn’t play unless there was a prize. Wash was trying to think about something they could all play when somehow Grif and Simmon’s conversation landed on food and next thing you know Grif was climbing off the couch and tugging on Wash’s shirt.

 

“Dibs on picking which MRE I get to eat first.” He said.

****

Simmons slid on the couch and crossed his arms “No fair.” He protested.

****

Apparently, Donut was listening too because he stopped jumping to add to the conversation. “I get to pick second.” he declared with a smile.

****

And Donut caught Tucker and Kai’s attention and they stopped talking. They turned their attention to each other, glaring to see who would try to call it first.

****

“Dibs on third!” They both yelled.

****

‘O’Malley laughed and Sarge put his opinion in, claiming he deserved to pick before Grif.

****

And it became an argument about food, between everyone.

****

This was bad…

****

Or was it?

****

Wash spoke up. “Well obviously the one who is the best mannered gets to pick first.”

****

All the kids stopped talking and turned to Wash. Washington almost thought his plan failed until Tucker slowly slid off the top of the couch and sat on the cushions. He looked at Wash and sat politely. Kai looked at Tucker and sat down next to him with a smile on her face. And just like clockwork everyone else followed. Soon all the kids were sitting peacefully on the couch except for Grif and Simmons who sat quietly on the floor. The only problem was that they were all looking at Washington waiting for the next command.

****

“We should play a game.” Caboose said in Wash’s arms.

****

If anyone could keep them entertained, it was Caboose.

****

“What game should we play Caboose?” Wash asked.

****

“Caboose says!” He replied with a smile tugging lightly at Wash in hopes to be put down.

****

Wash carefully put Caboose down and Caboose stood in front of the other kids with a smile.

****

“How do you play?” Doc asked.

****

“Simple. If I say Caboose says stand up then you must stand. If you do not, you are out. If I say stand and you stand your out because I did not say Caboose says.”

****

“So basically Simon says?” Grif said with a frown. 

 

Caboose nodded and Wash continued. “Winner gets to pick their food first.”

****

“Well what about Caboose? He can’t lose, that's no fair.” Sarge said arms crossed.

****

Caboose smiled lightly “I like all foods.” He stated.

****

Wash nodded. Thank you Caboose. Wow. He never thought those words would leave his mouth. Ever.

****

“Well if you want to play stand up.”

****

Everyone stood up and Caboose smiled. “Ok let’s start.” He said.

****

Caboose looked at the group of kids and smiled. “Caboose says… raise your hand.”

****

Everyone raised a hand.

****

“Caboose says....jump!”

****

The kids happily started jumping with one hand up. Kai even took Grif’s available hand and made him jump near her. Swinging his hand with a smile.

****

“Ok you all can stop now.”

****

Sarge stopped jumping.

****

“That means you're out Sargeant Sarge.” Caboose said.

****

Sarge frowned “But you sa- Trickery!”

****

Nonetheless Sarge sat out and the game continued.

****

“Caboose says...put both hands up.”

****

The kids put their other hand up in pride.

****

“Caboose says… sit criss cross applesauce.”

****

The kids all sat down but Kai put her hands down.

****

“Uh. Mrs. Kai, I didn’t say you could put your hands down, that means that you are out.”

****

Kai shrugged and made her way over to the couch as Tucker stuck his tongue out at her. She replied with the same motion.

****

“Okie, Caboose says…. You can put your hands down.”

****

The remaining children than put their hands down.

****

“Caboose says… slap yourself with your left hand.”

****

This led to a fit of laughter and commands. However  instead of slapping himself, Grif slapped Simmons. Claiming it was worth it when he got out and Donut slapped himself with his right hand.

****

“Sorry butterscotch.” Caboose said.

****

They both retired to the couch which left Tucker, Simmons, and Doc.

****

At this point Kai must have been bored because she was playing with Tucker’s dreads as he took commands from Caboose.

****

“I’m bored.” She told him.

****

“Get out so you can play with me.”

****

“Who cares about dumb food anyway.”

****

Tucker eventually forfeited and joined Kai continuing to jump up and down on the couch.

****

It was left with Doc and Simmons.

****

“Caboose says.... To give up the game and claim rightful pickings to Caboose.”

****

Everyone looked at Caboose who stood there innocently waiting for them to quit. Wash looked at Caboose too.

****

The sly devil.

****

If they gave up they would lose and if they didn’t give up they would also lose.

****

Caboose you crafty son of a bitch.

****

Simmons and Doc looked at Caboose in confusion and slight betrayal. Then Simmons sat down on the couch and Doc (or 'O'Malley at the moment) got out for disobeying the order given.

****

When did Caboose get smart?

****

Maybe he was just intelligent as a kid?

****

Washington was confused.

****

“Well then Caboose picks first then, Simmons and Doc, then Tucker, Donut and Grif, Kai, and lastly Sarge.” Wash said still in slight shock.

****

It wasn’t much longer until Carolina came in with three different kinds of MREs, some plastic forks, water bottles, and plastic plates. Wash watched as the kids huddled around the couch and ate.

****

Carolina sighed. “They’re going to get the couch dirty.” She stated.

****

“Yea… So any ideas on how to reverse this?”

****

“I have a start. I just need to work without distractions. Think you can handle them?” She asked

****

Wash looked as the kids ate. Fuck he was terrified. Worse than that, petrified. But they were still the Reds and Blues, and he handled them just fine before. He could do it.

****

“Of course I can.”

****

What's the worst that could happen?

  



	2. Caboose makes a friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caboose makes a friend. That's kind of it. Have some Caboose feels and enjoy : )

Caboose and the rest of the kids had finished eating and were currently all huddled around the couch. Caboose sat there trying not to be bumped by the other kids. Mainly Kai and Donut. They were always jumping on the couch and Donut hadn’t had the best balance. The kids were also very loud. Which Caboose did not like. ‘O’Malley and Sarge were the loudest. They kept yelling and they were very close to Caboose. 

 

Caboose sighed and slowly climbed off the couch. He walked over by the t.v where Wash was kneeled in front of a box full of little boxes, and grabbed onto Washingtub’s arm. 

 

Washington glanced towards Caboose and sighed. He stopped shuffling through the DVDs and pried Caboose off of him. Caboose pouted and clung back tighter. He didn’t want to go sit with the other kids. They were loud and pushy. He wanted to be held. Mr. Washingtub was very warm and fuzzy. None of the other kids were warm and fuzzy. They just wanted to scream and jump on the couch.

 

Washingtub sighed and continued shuffling through the DVDs. Caboose held onto his arm as Washington struggled to look through the box.    


“Caboose… I can’t find a movie for you guys if your holding onto me like that.”

 

Caboose frowned “But...you are warm and fuzzy, and I do not want to go with the other kids.”

 

Washington shook Caboose off of him and pulled out a dvd. “How’s this look Caboose?”

 

“I can not read but the cover looks very...neat.”

 

“It says The Princess Bride. It’s a good movie, with knights and stuff.”

 

“Ok.”

 

Caboose looked at the DVD. It looked ok. He continued to look until Washingtub picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Caboose looked at the kids on the couch as Wash put the DVD in the t.v. Tucker looked at him and stuck his tongue out at Caboose. Stupid Tucker. Caboose had talked to a few kids. Buttercream was ok but Tucker didn’t seem to like it when Washington held Caboose. 

 

“Ok guys I put in a movie, it’s about knights and pirates, and a princess. So you guys should find it interesting.”

 

Donut looked at the movie in awe. “I want to see the princess.” He said

 

Wash carried Caboose over by the couch and placed him on the floor with Tucker where there was space. Washington then got the remote and started the movie sitting on the opposite side of the room by ‘O’Malley and Sarge. 

 

The kids all quieted down. Grif, Simmons, Kai, Donut, and Doc were all on the couch. Which left Caboose on the floor on the side of the room near the door with Tucker. And put Wash on the other side of the couch with ‘O’Malley and Sarge.

 

The movie was interesting to all the other kids but Caboose did not really like it. He was bored. He wanted to jump and play. But the other kids didn’t want to. 

 

“Psst. Hey stupid Tucker.” Caboose whispered.

 

Tucker was next to Caboose. Not really paying attention to the movie. Oddly enough he was looking at Wash. When he heard Caboose he looked towards him.

 

“What Caboose?” He whispered back

 

“I do not want to look at the movie.”

 

“You don’t have to watch it, just sleep or something.”

 

Caboose sighed. He did not want to do that either. 

 

“I want to play.”

 

“Well Wash is in charge. So we can’t”

 

Caboose looked towards the screen. It was only 10 minutes in and he had no idea what was going on. He was also very bored. He wished the movie was about dragons. Wash said it was mid evil. Except there were no dragons, and that was also very boring.

 

Caboose glanced towards the door. He was close to it. So close that maybe he could leave and explore. Wash would not let them leave the tv room. Which meant that there was probably something super cool in the other rooms that Washingtub was not telling them about. Maybe it was dinosaurs or robots. Or dinosaur robots. He could make new friends.

 

And suddenly things were interesting again. Caboose was excited about the things in the other rooms. 

 

“There could be so many friends.” Caboose whispered in awe staring at the door.

 

“What?” Tucker whispered in confusion.

 

“Umm...nothin.” 

 

Caboose looked over at Wash. He was currently trying to get ‘O’Malley to stop being a big jerk to the other kids. Doc or ‘O’Malley, whichever one he was, was very scary to Caboose. He hit and he was mean. But sometimes he was nice and talked about stuff like yoga. But the bestest thing was that Washingtub was distracted. Caboose could leave and he would have no idea. 

 

The room was set up so Caboose wasn’t very visible at the bottom end of the couch. So it would be like he never left. The door was also behind the couch so no one would see him leave. 

 

Caboose looked at Tucker who had ignored him and turned his attention back to the t.v.

 

“I got to go...use the bathroom.” Caboose whispered quickly. Tucker nodded and continued watching the t.v. Once Caboose was convinced Wash was distracted he crawled back behind the couch and walked in front of the door. It was shut, but maybe he jumped he could reach the knob. Caboose tried jumping up but it did not work. He was too small. He wished he was taller.

 

He then had a great idea.

 

Caboose looked around for anything that could make him taller. He grabbed a pillow off the back of the couch and placed it by the door. He stood on top of it and jumped. He hit the end of the doorknob and the door pushed out. Success. 

 

Caboose slowly opened the door and glanced back making sure no one followed him. When the coast was clear Caboose slipped through the door. He wobbly stood up and glanced around the room he was in. He heard a small click behind him and turned around to see that the door had shut. That’s ok. He did not need that anymore anyway. 

 

Caboose started walking and glanced around at his new terrain.

 

“I am sneaking. Sneaking, sneaking.” 

 

The floors and walls were hard and steel. Not very warm or fuzzy. That was slightly disappointing. But that’s ok.

 

Caboose continued walking around the base. It was actually pretty empty. It did not look or feel very homey. It felt cold.

 

There were also no dinosaurs or robots. 

 

In fact there were no friends at all.

 

It was a little scary. 

 

Caboose did not realize it until he figured out that it wasn’t paradise. It was dark and cold. Not like the tv room that had a couch and a lamp. The rooms had no lights on. Caboose felt overwhelmed. He looked around him to try and find the room he had came out of.    


 

Which door led to the t.v room? 

 

Caboose couldn’t remember. All the doors looked the same. He started walking trying to find the door when he suddenly came across a lit hallway. This was new. The lights were on so that was good. The doors were also pretty colors. Blue colors mainly. Caboose saw that the door closet to him was opened a crack. The door was light blue and seemed to be rarely used. Caboose held the door and peeked in. The room was dark but he could see on the wall above him that there was a light switch. He jumped up and held onto the doorknob for support. The light switch was higher than the door knob so It took a few tries but he managed to flip the switch.

 

The lights flickered for a second before they stayed on. Caboose entered the room and looked around. It was a pretty big room. It was clean too. He looked around and saw there was a bed, dresser, and a bedside table. He could also see navy blue carpeting. Mr. Washingtub and Mrs. Carolina sure liked blue. 

 

Caboose had thought that this was the house that Washingtub and Carolina lived in. But it did not really seem like a house. More like…

 

a castle.

 

Maybe Carolina was a princess. Except the room he was in did not seem like a room a King or Queen would live in. It looked liked a regular room.

 

Caboose walked around the room. He looked through the stuff. There wasn’t much. Mainly clothes and weapon items. On the bedside table though there was a few sticky notes. Caboose picked a yellow one up and examined it.

 

_ ‘Church stop telling Caboose to wake me up. He comes in with a fucking pot and hits it. It’s really fucking annoying. -Tucker’ _

 

Caboose put the note back. He could not read. But the writing was nice looking.

 

He picked up another one. This one was nice. It was a pretty color too. It was orange.

 

_ ‘Hey asshole, I don’t know what made you think it was a good idea to just leave like that but... nvm just come back, please? -Tucker’ _

 

Caboose placed it back on the table and continued walking around the room. That’s when he saw something he hadn’t noticed before. Behind the door there was a helmet. It was light blue. Caboose sauntered over to it and kneeled in front of it. He picked it up, it was very heavy. Caboose looked inside the helmet. There were pretty buttons on the inside. Caboose pressed one and a light came from the helmet. Caboose placed the helmet down and the light gave off a projection on the wall. It was a video.

 

The video showed some guy on top of a metal slab. The guy was dark toned with dreads and funny looking aqua tattoos trailing up the side of his face. KInd of like Tuckers’. Maybe Tucker had a dad. There were also blue flags on the wall next to the man.

 

The screen panned out and Caboose saw sky and grass, and sun. It was beautiful. The man was talking and the person taking the video was laughing. For some reason the sound of the person’s laughter made Caboose smile. 

 

_ ‘I swear to go Church, you better not.’ _

 

Church. That was a strange name. Caboose liked it. It reminded him of something. It was a good something. But he couldn’t place what it was. His mind was all fuzzy. 

 

The projection ended and Caboose stared at the helmet. 

 

“Church.” he whispered trailing his finger along the side of the helmet. 

 

“You have a very silly name.” Caboose told the helmet.

 

The helmet did not respond.

 

“That’s ok, I’ve been told Caboose is a silly name too.”

 

…

 

“What are you doing behind this door all alone?”

 

…

 

“Wanna be best friends?”

 

The helmet said nothing but to Caboose it was a yes.

 

Caboose smiled and stared at the helmet. It gave him a strange feeling. Like he knew something that he no longer knew. It was very confusing. Suddenly he felt sad.

 

What happened to you Church?

 

Caboose hugged the helmet and he felt better. 

 

Church was warm and fuzzy. 

 

“Neat.”

 

Caboose stayed like that for a few minutes. 

 

It was very comforting. 

 

Then he heard yelling in the distance.

 

“Caboose?!”

 

The voice was very muffled but Caboose could tell it was Washingtub.

 

He did not want to leave Church. 

 

Church would not leave him. 

 

Best friends did not do that.

 

So Caboose stood up and picked up the helmet. He opened the door enough so he could get out. The only problem was that Church was very heavy. So Caboose wasn’t able to move very fast. Caboose put the helmet on the floor so he could shut the door to the room. He picked Church back up and held him close to his chest.

 

“Do not worry Church, I will not be leaving you.” Caboose said softly.

 

More yells.

 

“Caboose!?” 

 

Caboose did not call back, instead he started walking. He had no idea where the t.v room was. He did not know if he wanted to find it. 

 

As Caboose walked he realized something. With Church the rooms were not so scary. It felt more like a home.

 

Caboose smiled. He was right, there were best friends past the door.

 

Caboose continued walking through the rooms as he talked with Church. It wasn’t as scary when Church was with him. Things seemed brighter.

 

Caboose may have dropped him a few times, because Church was very heavy, but besides that Caboose walked down the hall with confidence and ease.

 

It wasn’t until Caboose saw Washington that he started to worry. Would Mr. Washingtub be mad at him? He hoped not.

 

Wash sighed and rushed over to Caboose “Holy shit there you are.”

 

Caboose fumbled with the helmet and tried to keep it at his side.

 

“Come on we have to get back before the other…. Kids do something stupid.”

 

Wash attempted to pick up Caboose but Caboose squirmed away and tried to keep Church by his side but he dropped the helmet.

 

“What is th-...” Wash looked at the helmet. 

 

“Oh Caboose.” He had no idea what to say. Washington had known how much Caboose looked up to Church. Maybe Caboose took the helmet because he remembered about his past self. If that was the case then that was a good thing.

 

“Caboose where did you get that?”

 

“His name is Church and I got him from the warm blue room.”

 

“Oh, well why did you grab tha- I mean Church.”

 

“Because he was lonely and sad. And best friends do not leave each other.”

 

“Does that mean you remember?” Wash said hopefully.

 

Maybe they just needed something to bring their memories back.

 

“Um yes. I remember, whatever you want me to remember. Whatever that thing is. Yes.”

 

Or maybe not.

 

Wash sighed. He didn’t remember.

 

“Never mind, let’s just go back.”

 

Caboose didn’t seem to like that very much because he held onto the helmet and turned away from Wash. “I am not leaving Church.” Caboose whispered.

 

Washington knew he had to do something. He didn’t want Caboose carrying the helmet around everywhere but if it meant he could keep the Reds and Blues altogether, well it was worth it.

 

“You can take him with us.” Wash said holding his hand out for Caboose.

 

Caboose smiled and turned around holding on to Church. Wash sighed in relief and picked Caboose up and carried him back to the t.v room.

 

When Washingtub brought him back Caboose could see that the movie had ended and all the kids were running around the room and playing. Sarge and Tucker were pretending to sword fight so the movie must have had an effect on them. But when Tucker saw that Wash had walked in with Caboose in his arms he frowned. Stupid Tucker. 

 

Washingtub put Caboose down on the couch and went over to pry ‘O’Malley off of Donut. 

 

Caboose held Church in his arms and smiled.

 

“I will not abandom you Church.”

 

…

 

“That is because you are my best friend.”

 

…

 

The helmet did not respond.

 

But to Caboose, somewhere Church was smiling back at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep on a schedule but I don't really have a time limit for when I post a chapter. Hopefully it'll stay consistent of about a week. For updates and sneak peeks follow me on Instagram @tuckers_bitcc. Thanks for reading and leave a kudos if you enjoyed : p


	3. HIde and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'O'Malley has some fun and Doc puts a stop to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I was going through some shit while writing this, so I found it very hard to write happy. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit dark. This chapter is as angsty as it gets. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of it, I just wish I could write it with better emotion To make up for it next chapter is very fluffy, and very cute.
> 
> I also wanted to have Doc stand up for himself and accomplish something because Doc as a kid is adorable, and scared of himself. (Because he doesn't want to hurt people) So I hope some of that shows.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy : )

To most people it was a bad thing. But the tears streaming down Donut’s face convinced ‘O’Malley other wise.

****

“Oh you're fine. You're the one that wanted to play my game.”

****

Donut sniffled “I thought it was pattycake, why’d you gotta slap me?”

****

“Because that's the rules of the game you fool.”

****

Donut nodded and in the corner of his eye ‘O’Malley saw Wash had come back into the room and placed Caboose down in a rush and started walking over to a crying Donut. 

****

‘O’Malley had realized very early on that Washington did not appreciate his games very much.

****

“What the hell is going on?” Wash sighed sitting down next to them and picking up Donut checking for any injury. When in further inspection Donut seemed fine he placed Donut in his lap to comfort him as he sniffled. 

****

“Oh you know, we were just playing a friendly game of Red Hands.”

****

“Red hands?” Washington questioned.

****

“Yes you fool. Red hands, hot hands, slapsies, slap jack, red tomato.”

****

“Ok stop listing stuff. Did you hit Donut?”

****

‘O’Malley smiled. At this point he knew what was coming. Wash had done this several times since they all had somehow materialized here. He was about to receive some type of punishment. When he was messing with Sarge Washington made him sit by him during the movie, and when he was messing with Caboose earlier Wash tried to put him in time out. But every single time Wash tried to punish ‘O’Malley, he would do the same thing.

****

His smile faded and was replaced with fear. “I didn’t do anything.” Doc whimpered.

****

He would let Doc take over.

****

It was quite fun having two minds that were the exact opposite of the other. No one would punish the nice one. Doc didn’t do anything. That way he could get away with anything he wanted. ‘O’Malley had no idea why there seemed to be two different personalities with him. He kind of just was like that suddenly. He had just appeared in a room with a bunch of other kids and wasn’t able to talk. It was confusing. But once ‘O’Malley realized it was because Doc was in control everything started making more sense. ‘O’Malley also figured out he could take over more control of his head then Doc. Doc was weak and scared. And ‘O’Malley was convinced Doc still had no idea what was happening to him. 

****

Wash sighed. “I see you’re still in there somewhere Doc.” (Well his real name was Dufresne but Wash had started calling him Doc and then everyone insisted that was his name. Dufresne must have been too hard to pronounce)

****

Doc looked at Donut and looked down nervously playing with a string on his jacket. He had hurt Donut. He didn’t mean to do that, well he hadn’t. ‘O’Malley had. He was really starting to hate ‘O’Malley. OK, he takes that back. That was a little harsh. Hate is a strong word, he just disliked ‘O’Malley. Yea, that was better. At this point Doc didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to keep hurting everyone. That was mean, and he didn’t want to be mean. 

****

“I’m sorry Donut.” Doc said quietly.

****

Donut smiled nervously and got out of Wash’s lap scurrying away. Doc kept looking down. He didn’t want to see the adult’s disappointment. Wash sat there for a moment longer before he spoke.

****

“LIsten...Doc. Just be more careful, ok?”

****

Doc nodded and Wash looked behind him at a growing argument between Simmons and Grif. Wash really needed something else to distract them with. But at this point he was pretty much out of ideas.

****

“I should probably go stop that before it gets out of hand.” Wash mumbled waving goodbye to Doc and quickly walking over to where Simmons and Grif were.

****

Doc understood, kind of. He was hoping Wash could help him, but he wasn’t even sure what was wrong. Wash had other kids to supervise anyway.

****

Doc watched as the other kids played. Even Donut had decided to continue playing with Kai. None of the kids wanted to interact with Doc. They said he was scary.

****

“Why did you have to scare him away? Donut was nice.” 

****

“Because you fool I didn’t want to listen to you two bafoons talk about tai chi all day.” ‘O’Malley snarled.

****

“But...you could have just asked. We could have talked about something you enjoy. If this is going to work we both need to-.”

****

“This is not a custody arrangement you fool. I take over when I want to. I’m in charge.” ‘O’Malley barked back at him. 

****

Doc said nothing more. He expected to be pushed back into the corner of his mind, but ‘O’Malley kept him in charge. Doc sat there playing with the string of his jacket when a shadow rose over him. Doc looked up to see it was the kid who insisted on being called Sarge.

****

Sarge wasn’t too bad. He was a little strange though. He looked like a kid with his baby face and childish figure but his hair color was that of an older person. He also was a little bit...Doc wanted to say crazy but that was kind of rude. Imaginative. He was very imaginative.

****

“Soldier, what are you doing in the sidelines when our enemies are surely plotting against us?”

****

“Enemies?” Doc questioned

****

“Those dirty Blues.” Sarge said glancing back. “There are most likely planning our destruction. We have to stop them.”

****

Yes. Sarge was  _ very _ imaginative. 

****

What did he mean the Blues? Why were they colors? Why were they planning destruction? Doc could hear ‘O’Malley’s laughter in his mind. Doc shivered, he probably would like the idea of helping Sarge hurt people.

****

“Why are they Blues?” 

****

Sarge raised a brow and sat down criss-cross in front of Doc. Besides Sarge being older than Doc and being taller than him when Sarge was standing over Doc, Doc could see that Sarge was actually very much shorter than him.  

****

Sarge leaned in close to Doc and talked in a whispered voice. As if someone would try to listen in on the information. “The Blue’s commanding officer leaked to me about the teams. Red and Blue. According to hm you are neutral. He called you a pacifist.” 

****

Neutral. Doc liked the sound of that. He had known that Wash had known them before their existence but he didn’t know that much. Pacifist? That must have meant another word for being neutral. Does that mean he doesn’t have to hurt anyone because he isn’t on any team? 

****

or does it mean no one wants him on a team?

****

All of Sarge’s words still made no sense. Commanding officer? Reds and Blues?

****

“The Blue’s commanding officer? You mean Wash?” Doc asked.

****

“That dirty backstabber. How dare the Blues manipulate him to their side.”

****

Doc was confused. “I don’t get it. Who are the Blues?”

****

Sarge didn’t answer him, only looked behind him at Wash who had moved from Simmons and Grif to clean up a broken item Tucker had knocked over. When he spotted Wash moving away from Grif and Simmons he backed a bit away from Doc and called out to them. “Grif, Simmons, Donut? Get your butts over here!” Sarge commanded turning back to look at Doc.

****

Doc looked around Sarge to see Simmons dragging an annoyed Grif over to where Sarge was. Simmons made his way over to them and sat down on his knees next to Sarge. Grif plopped down next to Simmons. Doc saw as Simmons and Grif both looked over to him. He then realized that he was surrounded by a bunch of people who were suddenly looking at him.

****

“Simmons? Where is Private Donut?” Sarge asked.

****

Simmons glanced behind him and then looked back to Sarge. “He’s with Kai sir.”

****

Grif rolled his eyes. “Let me guess, he’s a traitor now too.”

****

Sarge glanced back at Donut and then looked at Grif. “Quiet dirtbag. Donut is obviously gathering intel on our enemy. What a brave soldier.”

****

Grif sighed and glanced at Simmons “I can’t believe I let you drag me into this conspiracy crap.” He muttered. 

****

Simmons ignored Grif. “Did you tell him sir?” He asked looking at Doc.

****

Sarge looked to Doc. “According to that traitor Wash, this is Red team. Apparently, we are currently in the Blue’s base. Our base is on the other side of the canyon. Not only have we been backstabbed and betrayed but were currently trapped on enemy grounds.” Sarge growled.

****

Simmons nodded. “Don’t forget Lopez sir.”

****

Doc scooted back from the “Reds”. He was confused and wanted some space. What did they mean they were in a base? Is that what this room was? And who was Lopez?

****

“Lopez?” Doc asked quietly.

****

Sarge nodded. “That’s right. Lopez is our robot. He’s back at our base. Those conniving Blues left him there. I bet he’s worried sick about us and is trying to do everything he can to rescue us.”

****

Grif scoffed. “I bet he is.”

****

Doc looked at the group of people around him. “And what are you telling me this stuff for?” 

****

“Isn’t it obvious soldier? We need more men! Were outnumbered 4 to 5. We need to even the playing field.”

****

“The helmet doesn’t count as a person.” Grif protested. 

****

Simmons shrugged. “The helmet can be used very well as protection. Right Sarge?”

****

“Negative Simmons! Are you out of your mind, that helmet is not used for protection. I’ve heard Caboose talk to him. Church is obviously a very valuable member of Blue team.”

****

“They named the helmet?” Grif asked.

****

“Quiet dirtbag.” Sarge said automatically.

****

Grif sighed and Simmons and Sarge looked at Doc. Probably expecting an answer. Doc didn’t want to promote this. He liked being a… What did he call it? A pacifist. He wanted to be that.

****

“We’ll do it.” ‘O’Malley barked with a grin.

****

Sarge nodded. “Good answer soldier. We’ll talk more later. I have a plan to get us out of here.”

Sarge then got up and called for Simmons and Grif to follow, saying something about him having an escape plan. When they were gone. Doc started silently freaking out.

****

“Why would you say that?” He asked with worry.   


“Because you fool, they could help us leave this godforsaken place.”

****

“Language.” Doc said quietly. But he didn’t question more on the topic. He knew better than that.

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It wasn’t long after that when Doc was being ushered by Donut over to where Washington and the rest of the Reds were. Donut tugged Doc down next to him on the floor. Donut didn’t do any explaining just got comfortable sitting with his legs crossed and leaning on his elbows. Grif and Simmons were there too. Simmons was standing next to a shouty Sarge while Grif was sitting at his side. There were all huddled around Wash, and if Doc didn’t know any better he would assume this was part of Sarge’s crazy plan to get back to their so called base and their robot, that Doc was pretty sure didn’t exist. 

****

“What’s going on?” Doc whispered to Donut.

****

“Just watch.” Donut whispered back. “Watching is my favorite part.”

****

“What?”

****

“If you get what I mean.”

****

“Um, I’m going to pretend I don’t”

****

Donut didn’t get a chance to respond before Washington interrupted their thoughts. 

****

“Are you crazy!?” Wash questioned Sarge who was standing in front of Wash. Sarge tried to stand up tall but compared to Washington he wasn’t very intimidating. Especially since Wash had to look directly down to see him.

****

“You heard me Washington. We’re bored and we have a say in what we do around here.”

****

Wash kneeled down in front of Sarge so he could be at his eye level. “But Hide and Seek? I have to keep you guys altogether. What i-”

****

“What are you guys being all screamy ‘bout?” Tucker asked pushing Grif aside so he could sit between Doc and Grif. Doc noticed that where Tucker was, Caboose followed with the light blue helmet in his arms. Maybe Sarge wasn’t entirely wrong about the teams. The kids he referred to as the blues seemed to always be by each other.

****

Caboose was behind Tucker and took the opening of Wash being distracted to maneuver into his arms keeping the helmet close. Suddenly it had gone from 4 kids and Wash in a small space to 7 kids, a helmet, and Wash in a small space. 

****

It was becoming a crowd. 

****

And where the crowd was, Kai was.

****

She smiled running into the group and collapsing on top of Grif. 

****

“Ow! Kai.” Grif whined pushing Kaikaina off of him. Kai rolled off in a fit of giggles. Smiling up at Simmons, who couldn’t help but return the smile. 

****

Doc watched as it unfolded. Because it wasn’t long until Tucker and Grif started yelling at each other over something stupid, and Sarge and Simmons we’re talking about different approaches. Not letting Grif contribute to their conversation. But Grif was too lazy to care. To make matters worse, eventually Donut got bored of watching and tried carrying out a conversation with Caboose while Wash tried pulling Caboose off of him. And Doc was in the middle of it. 

****

“Guys?” He asked quietly. 

****

Wash must have realized just how loud it had gotten too because he gave up on getting Caboose and the helmet off of him. 

****

“Hey!” Wash yelled.

****

All the kids turned to look at him. 

****

“Quiet down, Tucker and Grif stop arguing, and Sarge we are not playing Hide and Seek.”

****

The kids groaned and Kai tugged at Wash’s shirt. 

****

“Hide and Seek?” She said with a smile. Kai could talk. She just didn’t talk as much. She was only three and vocabulary consisted of about 300 words. It was also easier for Kai to communicate with her smile and laughter. Kai could get anything she wanted from people just with her puppy eyes. She was a tool even a three. 

****

“No. I already said no.” Wash said reluctantly. 

****

Kai pouted and looked up at him sadly.

****

Sarge smiled and nudged Simmons.

****

Simmons got the idea and called out for Wash’s attention. “I think we should take a vote. That's democracy anyway.”

****

It got quiet. 

****

“Does that involve those people who take your money?” Caboose asked.

****

“No dude, that’s a dominatrix.” Tucker said. 

****

“What? Tucker no.” Wash said fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

****

“I think he meant a Democrat.” Simmons added.

****

“What's the difference?” Grif asked. 

****

“A dominatrix stops screwing you when you run out of money.” Tucker said with a sly grin.

****

“Ok that’s enough dirtbags.” Sarge said. “All in favor of playing Hide and Seek raise your hand. 

****

Donut raised his and Doc’s hand, and everyone else raised a hand as well. Except for Grif who in return got a jab in the side by Simmons.

****

“Ok ok.” Grif complied raising his hand.

****

Wash looked around at the kids all raising their hands. Washington knew that their actions would all depend on what he said next. He really wanted to tell them no. It was dangerous and he knew that kids would be scattered and it would end in a big mess that he would have to clean up. These were the Reds and Blues for god’s sake! Something would happen and someone would get hurt because of it. However Wash knew that if he said no Kai’s puppy eyes would become full on tears, Sarge and the rest of the Reds would protest, and Caboose would be afraid of all the shouting and that would make matters worse for him. If he said no, there was no denying one simple fact.

****

There would be a riot.

****

But the consequences of saying yes could be much worse. Sure it would keep the Reds and Blues busy for a while but it could end in a fit of blood and tears. Not to mention the kids were literally hiding and Wash was supposed to be the one keeping them altogether. The kids would get scattered and lost in the big base. 

****

Why did it have to be Hide and Seek?

****

Washington sighed. He knew he was going to regret this.

****

“Fine. But we’re going over some ground rules first.” He said sternly.

****

Kai immediately smiled and the tear residue subsided. All the kids seemed happy and sat politely waiting for further instructions. 

****

“Ok. First of all, no leaving the base.” Sarge raised his hand to interject but Wash continued before he had the chance. “No opening doors that are closed. I will go around and open all the rooms you guys can enter.”

****

“But the rooms are very dark.” Caboose whined still coddled in his arms. 

****

“I will turn on the lights.” Wash said. “Secondly, you come when called. I don’t care if your hiding. If I call for you to come out, you do it.”

****

The kids nodded and Wash continued. “If we’re playing HIde and Seek were playing by the rules. Which means the first one found is the Seeker for the next game. Except Kai and Caboose don’t have to Seek if they don’t want to because they’re the youngest. Everyone agree?”

****

The children all nodded to Wash’s terms. 

****

“Good.” Wash said. “Then let’s play.”

****

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

It wasn’t much longer when Wash had opened all the doors the kids were allowed to enter and had turned on all the lights. Wash had opened the door to the living room and gathered the kids in a circle in the main room. 

****

Doc sat next to Sarge and Donut. Sarge had told Doc to follow him because he knew what to do. Doc didn’t know what he meant exactly but was just glad someone wanted to play with him. 

****

To decide who the seeker was, the kid named Tucker had declared all the kids had to put their foot in. Doc did so as all the other kids did as well. Tucker then began singing some tune and tapping on each foot to match the syllables of the song.

****

“Sky, blue, sky, blue.” Tucker tapped on Doc’s foot and continued on with the other kids. “Everyone’s, out, except, for, you.” Tucker said triumphantly landing on Kaikaina.

****

Grif was the first to intervene. “You can’t pick her, I thought she wasn’t allowed to seek.”

****

“Only if she doesn’t want to dummy.” Simmons corrected.

****

“She doesn’t want to. She’ll get scared being alone.” Grif shot back.

****

“No I will not.” Kai whined to her brother. 

****

“Hey, hey. Let her decided herself.” Washington interrupted.

****

“I wanna.” Kai said with a smile.

****

After that, the game was set and Sarge split up the Reds and gave them their orders. Sarge, Grif, and Simmons were one group. There group’s mission was to head left and search for an exit while Donut and Doc were supposed to head to the right, to also search for an exit.

****

When it came time to hide, Donut pulled Doc along to the right to begin their search. They kept quiet as Kai counted (With help from Washington) and Donut found them a hiding spot in what looked to be a storage closet. Donut sat on one of the shelves kicking his feet chatting to Doc, who under the shelf that Donut was on. Doc listened to Donut careful not to be hit by his swinging legs. 

****

They were supposed to be looking for an exit but Donut explained that they didn’t need to do that.

****

“Sarge is just a little cuckoo is all. He has some very crazy ideas. I go along with them for the funzies, you know?” Donut said cheerfully.

****

Doc nodded not really paying attention when they heard talking coming from outside. “Hey Donut? That sounds an awful lot like Kai. Maybe we should find a better spot?” 

****

Donut snapped out of his conversation and smiled. “Yea, it's getting a little stuffy in here anyways.” He said hopping down from the shelf.

****

Doc got out from his hiding spot and walked over to the door cracking it open a little. “I don’t see anyone. I think the coast is clear.” 

****

Donut nodded and walked by Doc opening the door. They silently crept out of the small room. When it sounded like no one was around Donut returned to talking. “Wow. We were in there for so long, but it feels good to finally come out of the closet.”

****

Doc laughed a little. “Yea, I guess.” 

****

Donut gasped and grabbed Doc pulling him around the side of the hall. “I saw Kai.” He whisper shouted. 

****

“Which way did she go?” 

****

Donut shrugged “I don’t know.”

****

The wall they were using as cover had two ways of exit and Kaikaina could come out from either end of them. If she found them they would lose and Doc wasn’t taking the chance of having to seek next.

****

“What do we do?” Doc asked.

****

“You go left and I’ll go right. When she’s gone we’ll group back up.”

****

Doc nodded “ok.” He said heading to a room to the left as Donut headed to the right. Doc ducked into the room. The lights were on and Doc could see an exit on the other side of the room. 

****

“Hello!” a voice said near him. 

****

Doc jumped but felt relieved when it was just Caboose. 

****

“Oh Caboose. You scared me.”

****

“Sorry, I did not try to. That is why I shouted. 

****

Doc smiled and looked around the room. Caboose sat down watching Doc while clutching the light blue helmet to his side. The area looked like a laundry room. There were piles of clothes and two big machines. The machines were both silent so they probably weren’t running. Doc walked around the room as Caboose talked silently to the helmet. Doc sat down across the room and could hear distant yelling. 

****

“Found ya!” Doc heard Kai yell happily. 

****

“You know she’s going to find you.” ‘O’Malley sneered.

****

“I don’t care.”   


“You should. It’s the only way to win fool.”

****

“I don’t want to win.”

****

“I do.” ‘O’Malley said with a smile. ‘O’Malley looked over at Caboose and then at the exit. “If she comes closer, you'll have to retreat out that door with Caboose.”

****

Doc sighed. “What are you getting at?”

****

“She’ll just follow you guys. Unless Caboose gets caught.”

****

Doc nodded playing nervously with his jacket’ strings “I guess.” 

****

“You should make him lose.”

****

“No way, that’s not nice.”

****

‘O’Malley shrugged “Where’s the fun in playing nice?”

****

Caboose glanced over at Doc. “Who are you talking to Doctor Doc? Do you also have a friend?”

****

‘O’Malley chuckled. “I’ll take it from here.” He said quietly as he stood up and walked over to Caboose. With that Doc found he had lost his control. Well it never really was his. ‘O’Malley just let him think that. He wanted to stop himself. To tell Caboose to leave out of the exit. Do something. But he couldn’t. It was ‘O’Malley’s turn to play, and he didn’t play fair.

****

“Hey Caboose?” ‘O’Malley laughed as he stood in front of the other child.

****

“Doc? Why do you sound funny?” Caboose asked.

****

‘O’Malley laughed and looked down at the helmet in Caboose’s arms. The small child seemed attached to the thing. Even though it was way bigger than Caboose. It surely wouldn’t fit on his head. Well it would fit. Just be really heavy.

****

“Who is that?” ‘O’Malley asked gesturing to the helmet.

****

“Oh that is my best friend Church.” Caboose said with a smile.

****

‘O’Malley looked down at the helmet and bent down ripping it from Caboose’s arms.

****

“Uh, Hey? Doctor? That is not your best friend.” Caboose said worriedly eyeing ‘O’Malley.

****

“I know you fool, I’m just looking.” 

****

“That is not very nice.” Caboose whimpered. 

****

‘O’Malley smirked and lifted up the helmet putting it backwards over Caboose’s head. The helmet immediately tilted to the side and forced Caboose to tumble backwards. “Help.” Caboose cried as he fell backwards. Unable to lift the helmet off his head Caboose cried. ‘O’Malley looked down and laughed. Watching his masterpiece. 

****

Kai eventually wandered in, saw Caboose and ‘O’Malley, and rushed out of the room. ‘O’Malley didn’t notice her just watched as Caboose attempted to get the helmet off his head. Caboose cried and called out. He didn’t know if anyone was still there. He couldn’t see. 

****

“Help?” He sniffled still trying to sit up. 

****

Apparently Kaikaina got Washington because eventually he walked in the door with Kai and ran over to Caboose taking the helmet off of his head. Caboose immediately clung to Washington and gripped his hair scared out of his mind. Wash held Caboose and told Kai that she could continue playing. Kai smiled and gave ‘O’Malley a dirty look on her way out, which ‘O’Malley returned with maniacal laughter. 

****

Wash looked over to ‘O’Malley. He didn’t say anything, just walked over to him and grabbed his wrist dragging him back into the living room. Washington sat ‘O’Malley on the couch. “Don’t move.” He said sternly before putting Caboose down. 

****

“Your ok buddy.” Wash assured. “You can continue playing.” He said. Caboose sniffled and nodded leaving the room quickly.

****

“You fool. He may be safe for a round but I’ll be in the next round.” ‘O’Malley laughed. “You fell for the classic blunder.”

****

Washington then turned to look at ‘O’Malley. “No you won’t. You’re not allowed to play anymore. You’re in time out.” He said sternly.

****

Time out?

****

“You incompetent fool, I do not take time outs”

****

Wash didn’t say anything, just sat down by the open door watching as the other kids ran by.

****

‘O’Malley frowned and scooted to the side of the couch furthest away from Washington. How dare he think he can put him in time out? He doesn’t get punished. He can’t do that to him. Washington doesn’t have the power.

****

“Stupid adults thinking they can do whatever they want.” The small child pouted.

****

“He can do what he wants.” Doc grumbled.

****

“Oh what are you so mad about?” ‘O’Malley mused.

****

“You hurt Caboose.” Doc whisper shouted.

****

“Look who grew a tongue.”

****

“Yes I did. And I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else anymore.” Doc stated.

****

“You fool, I make the decisions.”

****

“No I do. I will not let you boss me around anymore, and I will not let you be mean to my friends.”

****

“Oh shut up.” ‘O’Malley said quietly.

****

Doc smiled though because he knew it would be the last thing ‘O'Malley said. He would no longer be a doormat to ‘O’Malley. He wouldn’t play the rules of a game to a bully. It was mean, but true. He was in control and wouldn’t let ‘O’Malley hurt anybody else. 

****

Doc fidgeted with his jacket nervously as ‘O’Malley was pushed to the corner of his mind. 

****

Doc is sure he’ll make his way out again.

****

But it won’t be any time soon and certainly not at the expense of others. 


	4. Sis and Tuc's Excellent Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister and Tucker leave the base. Surprisingly they make it back safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of dialogue in this chapter : p This chapter is also kind of like an easter egg to season 16 episode 4, Sis and Tuc’s Sexcellent Adventure. This is also chapter 4 and in the season it was episode 4. Get it? No? That's ok.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You can return playing now Kai.”

****

Kaikaina smiled at Washington and left the room giving ‘O’Malley a dirty look. She glanced around the new room she was in. She found almost everyone, the only people left was Sarge and Tucker. Everyone else had been easy to find. It was like Grif hadn’t even tried. 

****

Well, knowing him he probably didn’t.

****

Kai followed along the left side of the hall before she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. 

****

“Found ya Sarge!” She squealed.

****

“Aw dagnabbit.” He groaned coming out from his hiding spot. “This would be so much easier if we haven’t lost a man in our escape plan.” He complained walking past her and heading into the main room with the rest of the kids. 

****

Escape plan?

****

How did they have an escape plan?

****

That wasn’t fair.

****

She wanted an escape plan. But how was someone supposed to escape? That dang cop wouldn’t let anyone leave the base. It was against the rules. Well screw the rules, they never stopped her before. 

****

So it was settled. She was going to escape. But how? She would need help. Maybe Caboose could help her she thought as she walked around looking for Tucker. Maybe not. Caboose seemed to like the cop so he may tell on her, and she didn’t want to get in trouble.

****

Kai walked into the living room and saw Washington on one side of the couch and Doc on the other. And right next to Washington was Tucker. Tucker was sitting on his knees talking as Wash listened. He was supposed to be hiding, not conversing with the cop. He wasn’t playing right. He was playing against the rules, Tucker did that a lot.

****

That gave sister an idea.

****

“Tucker!” She shouted.

****

Tucker let out a yelp as he jumped a bit from the unexpected noise. He then glanced at Kai. 

****

“You’re out.” She said innocently.

****

Tucker rolled his eyes. “Oh no.” He mocked. 

****

Washington looked at Tucker “Go play” he insisted. 

****

Tucker groaned and slid off the couch.

****

“Later Wash.” Tucker said with a wink. 

****

“Goodbye Tucker.”

****

“See ya Cop.” Kai said cheerfully.

****

Washington sighed. “I’m not a cop.”

****

Washington’s comment was ignored and Tucker left the room as Kaikaina followed. “You win, I guess.” She said.

****

“Damn straight.” He replied with a grin. 

****

“Where did you hear that?” She asked as they walked into the main room with the rest of the kids.

****

“Wash said it.”

****

“Damn.” She mumbled.

****

Bad words were fun. They were especially fun when someone else teaches you them. That way you have someone else to blame if the adult gets angry at you.

****

Tucker would help her escape. He didn’t follow the rules and even though he talked with the cop, he still disobeyed him. 

****

He was perfect.

****

Well he himself wasn’t perfect. He was just perfect to help her. They sat down with the rest of the kids and they began discussing for another game. 

****

“Grif was caught first so he starts.” Simmons said when they sat down. 

****

“Dirtbag.” Sarge coughed. 

****

“Whatever. What am I counting too?” 

****

“60.” Simmons stated. 

****

The kids began standing up and moving to their hiding spots while Grif covered his eyes and started counting. 

****

“Good luck bro.” Kai said before taking Tucker’s arm and dragging him down the hall. 

****

“Holy crap you’re feisty. Sure you 3?” He said rubbing the spot on his arm where Kai grabbed him. 

****

“Shut up, follow me.”   


Tucker rolled his eyes and followed her to what looked to be a closet. She walked in and he followed her shutting the door behind them. The closet was lit from a light in the ceiling and there didn’t look like much but shelves full of random boxes and stuff. 

****

“What are we doing in here?”

****

“We’re finding a way out. Duh.” Sister said looking under boxes. 

****

“What, why?” 

****

“Cause’.” She said, as if everything would suddenly start making sense now.

****

“Ok, so why are we looking in here?”   


“Cuz, this was where Donut was.”

****

Tucker sighed. “Fine, what am I supposed to be looking for?”

****

“A magic door or hole. Holes are good.”

****

“Yea... Wait what?”

****

Didn’t this guy know anything? She thought while looking around the shelves. There was either going to be a door or a window. Something like that. It was also most likely to be magical. That's how TV people got to paradise. Kaikaina continued looking. She kneeled down moving papers. This place was pretty nasty.

****

“Foun’ something.” She said with a smile.

****

“What is it?”

****

“It’s…I guess it’s a hole.”

****

“What?” Tucker asked as he kneeled down next to her, and much to his surprise there was a in fact a hole. It was pretty small but they could definitely fit through it. Kai stuck her head down and looked through it. It was pretty dark but you could see a small brightness at the end. She couldn’t see colors but she could see shades, and this one was brighter. 

****

“I see a light at da end.”

****

Tucker leaned down and looked through the hole. “I’m not going in there.” He stated sitting back up. 

****

Kai sat back up along with him. “Why not?” She whined.

****

“Because it’s small. What if we get stuck?”

****

“Fine, scaredy cat.”

****

Tucker glared at her. “I’m not scared.”

****

Kaikaina smiled wickedly “Prove it.” She said turning to look at the hole. She got on her stomach and began crawling through it. It was seemingly easy for her to crawl through. But it was dark, that was pretty scary. She almost turned back when she could hear Tucker grumbling behind her.

****

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.”   


She smiled and continued crawling. It was much easier knowing she wasn’t alone. 

****

It wasn’t long until she made it outside. She stood up and looked around. Kaikaina was surrounded by nature. Grass, trees, rocks, and flowers were scattered everywhere. She immediately felt the cool breeze and smelled the sunshine. She looked up and saw clouds and the big bright blob that was the sun. 

****

It was beautiful. 

****

Tucker made it out too and stood up next to her. He looked around and she could tell that he thought it was just as gorgeous as she did. They stood like that for a minute not saying anything, just taking in the sight and breathing in the fresh air. It was mesmerizing. They hadn’t seen anything like it before. Even the light was beautiful. They hadn’t been able to see it in the base, since there wasn’t any windows. So it was new. It was so real, so freeing. So...

****

How does one begin to describe something so beautiful?

****

Tucker was the first one to break the silence.

****

“Wow.”

****

“I know right.” She said in awe. 

****

Tucker smiled as he took her arm and started running towards the trees.    


“Where we going?” She asked running with him.

****

“I don’t know.” He said slowing down once they made it to a forest like area. “Do you hear that?” He asked her out of breath.

****

“No” She said as they continued walking.

****

“Listen.” He told her. 

****

She quieted down and listened carefully, and in the distance she could hear a noise. It sounded unlike anything she had ever heard. Kind of like water, but different. He smiled and walked in the direction of the noise. She followed him not talking. The only sound hearable was the twigs and leaves crunching under their footsteps. They kept walking until Tucker pointed to what was making the noise. 

****

Her jaw dropped as she saw the sight in front of her. 

****

“Is that a…”

****

“Waterfall.” He finished for her with a smile.

****

She nodded unable to say anything else. They both seemed speechless. She watched as water poured down from the top of a rocky cliff. Water flowed down, gracefully grazing over stones and moss leading down to a little pool of water. The water bounced off of rocks as it fell creating a mist that when hit by the sun created a rainbow. Sister couldn’t see the colors of the rainbow but it was still beautiful.

****

And the sounds were lovely.

****

You could tell the water was rushing down because of how loud it was but at the same time it had a certain level of peace to it.

****

You couldn’t simply tune it out. 

****

You wouldn’t want to.

****

Tucker sat down in a patch of grass and began untying his shoes.

****

“Whatcha doin’?” She asked him.

****

“Taking off my shoes, I wanna stand in it.

****

Kaikaina nodded. That was a good idea. She sat down and tried untying her shoes. When she couldn’t do it she tried kicking them off. She couldn’t really untie them well because of her nails. She looked down at them. They were long and pretty. Sure they were fake but she really liked them because they sparkled when they hit the sun and she could see that. 

****

Tucker kicked his shoes off and pulled off his socks. He looked over at Sister struggling and shoved his socks in his shoes before crawling over to her and began untying her’s. When he took them off Kai smiled and removed her socks. She then shoved them in her shoes like Tucker did. When she was done she stood up and waited for Tucker to finish rolling up his pants. They didn’t go up very far but he didn’t care if he got wet. 

****

Kaikaina began walking towards the water as Tucker followed. They knew not to go too far because it was sure to get deep near where the waterfall was. So they stayed in the shallow end. The water went up to her knees and she was already getting dirty from the grass and mud but she didn’t care. The water felt nice and that was all that mattered.

****

It was so calm. It would be a shame if someone were to ruin that peace. Kai turned towards Tucker and smiled wickedly. 

****

Tucker looked at her and raised a brow “Why are you looki-”

****

She dipped her hands in the water and brought them up splashing him with water.

****

“Hey!” 

****

Tucker then put his hands in the water and brought up a chunk of it splashing her back.

****

It wasn’t long until they were water fighting. In a few minutes Kai was on her ass sitting in the water. She had her hands in front of her eyes trying to block the water being kicked at her. At the first chance she got she grabbed Tucker’s leg and pulled him down into the water with her. Tucker fell with a yelp and started laughing. 

****

“Damn. You’re pretty strong.” 

****

She smiled. “Psh, this is me we’re talking ‘bout.” 

****

Tucker smiled and stood up. “We should probably go dry off, we’ve been here for a while.”

****

Kaikaina rolled her eyes. “Yea sure, party pooper.”

****

“Am not.”

****

“Am too.”

****

Regardless of whether or not Tucker was a party pooper, they got out of the water and then both made their way to a few large rocks off to the side. Tucker pulled himself on top of one and grabbed Kai’s hand helping her up onto one next to him. 

****

“It’s so pretty, why do we have to go back?” She asked.

****

“Because Wash could get worried.” He told her matter of factly.

****

Kai frowned “So, who cares?” 

****

Tucker glared back at her. “I care.”

****

“But- It’s so pretty.” Sister whined.

****

“No.” He said sternly.

****

“I hate you.” She said crossing her arms. Tucker didn’t respond but she could tell he was angry. Kai didn’t care. She only brought him so he would help her anyway. That’s the only reason she let him come. Sister then tried scooting off the rock but got her nail stuck in one of the little dips. She attempted to rip it out of the rock when she heard a crack. She froze and felt a rush of pain coming from her fingernail. She quickly pulled her finger out of the dip and held it.

****

“Ow!” 

****

Tucker rolled his eyes. “What now?” He asked irritated.

****

“My nail came off.” She cried. “This is your fault.”

****

“My fault!? You’re the one wearing those stupid yellow nails!”   


“They’re yellow?” She asked softly. 

****

Tucker raised a brow “Yes.”

****

“Whatever, I still hate you!” She screamed sucking on the part of her finger that hurt.

****

“I hate you too!”   


“I hate you cuz you’re stupid and you’re face is stupid!” She yelled angrily. 

****

“I hate you because you dragged me out here with you!” He replied with equal anger. 

****

“I hate you because cuz you ruined this place with your existence!”

****

“I hate you and you’re stupid fake nails!” He retorted.

****

“I hate you and your stupid grey shiny tattoos!” 

****

“They’re not grey they’re aqua!” He stated furiously.

****

“Oh well, I didn’t know because I don’t see colors!” She yelled back at him. 

****

Opps. She didn’t mean to tell him that. 

****

“You don’t? But greys a color.” He asked sympathetically.

****

“No it’s not, it’s a shade.” She corrected with a frown.

****

“Ugh, I hate that you’re always correcting me!” 

****

Of course Tucker was the one that could ruin this for her. She plans to leave the base and chooses Tucker to come with her, and he ruins it! She was being grateful towards him and he destroyed it! This place was beautiful. It was gorgeous. With an open environment, sun, waterfall, water, grass, and wonderful smells. Sister crossed her arms and looked out at the waterfall and rainbow.

****

“Shut up! You’re ruining the beauty!”

****

“You shut up! You can’t even see all of it, you can’t see colors!”

****

Kaikaina frowned. She was about to yell back at him when she realized that he was right. She would never get to see it the way he could. There were so many beautiful things in the world that she would never get to experience. She would never be able to see the colors of the sky and sun. Never be able to understand what an ombre’ was. She couldn’t even comprehend what they could look like. Imagine that. She would never be able to be a painter, be a fashion designer, or defuse a bomb. Well she didn’t really want to do that last one, but still. She was limited in experience and jobs. When she looks back to this day she won’t be able to see it in its full beauty. You only live once and she would spend it never being able to see colors. The world was grey to her, and that’s all it would ever be.

****

A tear ran down her cheek and Tucker looked down.

****

“Sorry.” He said quietly. 

****

Kai sniffled. “Describe it.”

****

“What?” He asked looking up at her.

****

“What do the colors look like?”

****

“Well...that’s a little hard to explain.”

****

Kai looked up at him. “Can you try?” She asked hopefully. 

****

Tucker nodded. “Ok, let’s start with your nails.”

****

Kaikaina wiped a tear and looked down at her nails. “What about them?”

****

“The color of your nails is yellow. Yellow is the same color as the sun and the pollen in flowers. It’s a bright color. It makes people happy.” Kai smiled looking down at her nails and Tucker continued. “Everything has a color. Some colors are dark, like green. Green is the same color as the grass. It’s a rougher color.” Tucker almost began telling her the differences from green and light green but he didn’t want to confuse her. “Blue is also a color. It’s the same color as the water and the sky. Blue is a calm color.” 

****

Tucker continued describing to her the colors of the rainbow. He tried giving them emotion and listed her things that were the same color.

****

“I like yellow the best.” Kai said with a smile.

****

Tucker nodded and continued explaining the colors. When he finished Kai smiled and hugged him. Tucker hugged her back.

****

“I’m ready to go back now.” She told him.

****

Tucker smiled and broke away from the hug. He hopped off the rock and held out his hand helping her down as well. They went over to the grass and put their socks and shoes back on. They were both still soaking wet and now covered in dirt but they didn’t really care. Kaikaina stood by Tucker and waited for him to finish tying her shoes. When he was done and turned to walk into the clearing she tugged on his shirt and hopped onto his back. Before she could slip off, Tucker held onto her legs and lifted her higher up onto his back.

****

“Onward!” She yelled with a smile.

****

Tucker laughed and gave her a piggyback ride back to base. When they reached the hole they came from Tucker carefully put her down. Kaikaina smiled and crawled back through the entrance way as Tucker followed. When they made it back to the closet, the door was open and they could hear shouting coming from the other rooms. 

****

They both ignored the voices and Kaikaina gripped her hair trying to wring out the water. Tucker did the same except instead of doing it like Kai did he simply shook his head flicking water everywhere. 

****

Sarge walked down the hall and stopped at the closet door. “They’re in here!” He yelled. 

****

Kai and Tucker looked down at themselves. They were dripping wet and had dirt all over them. Tucker laughed. “Wash is gonna be pissssed.” He joked. Kai giggled and a second later Wash came down the hall and stopped at their door. He looked at them with a blank expression. 

****

…

****

“Where the fuck were you guys!?” 

****

Tucker shrugged. “Nowhere.”

****

“You got soaked in water and mud in the storage closet?”   


Kai smiled. “Yup.” She said popping the ‘P’

****

“What did you do!?” Washington asked with his eyes still locked on them. 

****

To be fair they did look crazy.

****

When no one answered Wash sighed. “What am I going to do with you guys?”

****

“What do you want to do?” Tucker asked with a wink.

****

Washington rolled his eyes and Kai looked over at Tucker. 

****

“Woah...that’s kind of hot.”


	5. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storytime : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little late. I've been so behind lately because I'm doing so much stuff in my social life and I'm also working on stories and edits for my Instagram (@tuckers_bitcc) And aAHdjkbasbaufbab. 
> 
> Yea, anywho. Here's an update XD

Sarge peered into the room as Washington rushed in. He looked at Kai and Tucker. They were covered in filth. Water, grass, and dirt. But how?

 

Sarge left the room and headed into the kitchen with the rest of the kids. By the rest of the kids, he meant the Reds and Caboose who was talking with Church under the table. He looked over to Simmons, Grif, and Donut who were in the corner of the room. Grif and Simmons were arguing as usual and Donut was sitting there soaking it all up. It was like a sic-com to him. Sarge walked over and glared as Grif talked.    


“I’m just saying if you hop on top of my shoulders, I can hoist you up and you can get us  _ all _ food. Win-win.” 

 

“I'm not doing that fatty.”

 

“Attention!” Sarge interrupted.

 

Simmons sat up straight for his CO and Grif rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Where is Doc?” Sarge asked assessing the number of men.

 

“Time-out.” Simmons said gesturing to the living room.

 

“Dang-nabbit.” Sarge grumbled. “Our plans have been foiled once again. And it's all thanks to ‘em dirty Blues. If it wasn’t for them we could have carried out our plan!” 

 

“Permission to speak insultingly?” Grif asked with his hand raised.

 

“Permission denied.” Sarge growled. Grif shrugged and lowered his hand. “I guess we’ll have to go with Plan B.” Sarge muttered.

 

“Where are we gonna find a rocket launcher?” Donut whined tiredly. For some reason, he was very tired. 

 

“Plan C?” Grif suggested.

 

Simmons rolled his eyes. “We already used Plan C stupid.”   


 

“I thought that was Plan E?”

 

“No that was Plan C.” Simmons corrected with a yawn. 

 

“What about plan D?” Donut asked cheerfully.

 

“NO.” Grif and Simmons said simultaneously. 

 

“Quiet!” Sarge shouted. 

 

The Reds quieted down and turned their attention to Sarge. “Forget all those plans but Plan G. We need a new plan. We need new ideas. There is no wrong answer.” He commanded.

 

“We could give up.” Grif said lazily. 

 

“Shut up dirtbag. We will not retreat!”

 

“Leave it to me, I’ll blow those blues all at once. They’ll be screaming my name when I’m done with them.” Donut said with a smile. 

 

“Ugh don’t say it like that.” Grif groaned. 

 

Donut was about to reply when Simmons perked up. “We could cause a distraction and use it to our advantage.”

 

“That’s more like it!” Sarge said with a smile. “We just need to think of a distraction.”

 

Simmons leaned on his hand as in lost in thought and Sarge could then hear giggling and screaming coming down the hall. A second later Kai came running in the kitchen wrapped in a white towel. Her hair was wet and had been spiked up. Her hair was long so the top of the spike flopped over. She had bubble residue in her hair and it was clear that under the towel she was naked. She ran over to Grif and laid on him clutching the towel to her body. 

 

“What the hell.” Grif groaned trying to push her off of him. 

 

She giggled. “The cop cleaned us in the bathroom sink.”

 

“You’re getting me all wet.” He exclaimed trying to push her off. 

 

Kai held on tighter, but it was difficult to cling to him and keep her towel covering herself while Grif tried pushing her off. He realized this and gave up on getting her off of him. 

 

Washington came in the kitchen a second later holding some clothes with Tucker tiredly leaning against the wall behind him. Tucker’s hair was still in dreads but they were wet and like Kai’s, there was some bubble residue visible in his hair. Another noticeable thing was that Tucker wasn’t wearing the same clothes he was earlier. He was wearing a grey Washington state hoodie that went down past his knees. 

 

“Kai.” Washington sighed trying to get her attention. “Come here and put your clothes on.”    


 

Kaikaina stuck her tongue out at Washington and nuzzled her head into Grif’s chest. “Make me.” She said with a grin. Wash sighed and made a move to pick her up. She fell into a fit of giggles and clung to Grif. 

 

When Washington managed to pry her off of her brother he picked her up and quickly slapped an oversized shirt on her. Kai dropped the towel and Wash held out a pair of stretchy pants. She smiled and stepped into them holding onto Wash’s arm for balance. Washington then took a rubber band off his wrist and tied the pants back with it. 

 

When He was done he tossed the towel onto a nearby counter and picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. “Everyone get to the living room.” He commanded as Caboose ran over to Wash and clung himself to his leg. 

 

He held Church tightly and Tucker frowned as he walked over to Wash. He jumped up and down with his hands out, wanting to be held. Washington sighed and used his other hand to pick up Tucker. Tucker smiled and wrapped his arms around Wash. 

 

Simmons reluctantly got up along with Sarge. Simmons grabbed Grif’s hoodie and tugged it to try and get him to get up. Grif complied with much haste and Sarge began walking over to where Washington was as Simmons and Grif followed. Donut smiled and rushed over to join the other kids in clinging to Wash. Donut held onto Wash’s shirt fabric and smiled up at the adult. 

 

Wash paused looking down at all the kids. Kai was already falling asleep against him. He sighed and began walking to the living room as the rest of the Reds followed. It wasn’t very easy. He had to lift up his right leg higher every time he took a step because Caboose wouldn’t let go and he had to lightly kick the door open with his left since his hands were occupied. 

 

When he finally made it to the living room Wash sighed and collapsed on the couch. Doc looked up at the group of kids and smiled scooting over to lay with them. Donut and Caboose climbed up on the couch and laid down against Wash. Caboose placed Church in Wash’s lap and laid against the adult’s leg. Kai opened her eyes at the movement but closed them again. Tucker was awake and hugging Wash. Comfortable in his arms. Simmons and Grif sat on the floor by the couch and Sarge looked over the group. One thing was clear.

 

The Blue’s CO was exhausted. 

 

The Blues were exhausted. 

 

He could use this to his advantage.

 

Sarge looked around the room for a blanket or something. He spotted a pile of cloth in the corner of the room and grabbed a blanket. He walked back over to the couch and draped it over the tired kids. 

 

Washington raised a brow.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I’m making sure everyone’s ready for sleep.”

 

“Why? What are you planning?” Wash suspiciously eyed Sarge. He knew all about the man's antics as an adult. Always thinking something was out to get him. Washington was sure the man was insane when he first met him. He’s not sure if he as a child would show the same tendencies but it definitely a possibility. He had no idea what had happened with the future cubes. His best guess was that it brought them in as children consciously and that the Reds and Blues were trapped somewhere in the abis. But would that mean the children would have their same personas?

 

“Nothing, how dare you to assume I’d be up to something!”

 

“Shhh.” Washington hushed as Kai stirred in her sleep. Kai was the only one that was asleep but the other kids were on the same path and he didn’t want them riled up. 

 

Tucker moved against Wash and pulled up the now accompanied blanket over his shoulder, smothering the kids below him. Tucker’s eyes were closed but Washington could tell he wasn’t near sleep just yet. 

 

“Pbltt.” Caboose stuttered pulling the blanket down off his head. “Stupid Tucker.” The toddler sighed shaking his head as he kept his eyes opened resting against Wash’s leg.

 

Washington almost laughed. The poor kid sounded so disappointed in his teammate.

 

Sarge coughed and Washington looked up realizing he was still there. “Sarge. Go to sleep. Whatever you’re planning, don’t.”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

Washington opened his mouth to speak when Caboose interrupted him. “Mr. Sarge if you are not tired, maybe you can tell us a story.”

 

“A story?” He wasn’t a storyteller. But maybe this could help with his plan. He can put the Blues to sleep. That way no one will be able to stop him when he and his team sneak out! 

 

“Yes! A story.”

 

“Shhh.”

 

Sarge smiled and stood in the middle of the room. A few of the kids opened their eyes to look at him. Probably curious about what he would come up with. 

 

“Ok. I have a story.” The kids all looked up at him except Kai, who was asleep. “This first story is called Little Orange Riding Grif.”

 

“Hey!” Grif mused from his spot on the floor. 

 

“Griiiif.” Donut whined against Caboose. “Sarge is trying to tell us a story.”

 

“Whatever. Jokes on you, Little Red Riding Hood kills the wolf.”

 

“Shut up dirtbag.” Sarge said with a glare. Sarge then grabbed a pillow from the pile in the corner and placed it on the ground. He sat on it and cleared his throat. “Ok, let me begin.”   


 

“Once upon a time there was a little boy named Little Orange Riding Grif. Grif’s mother, Simmons, handed him a basket of goodies and said.  “Take this basket of goodies to Donut’s cottage, but don’t talk to strangers on the way!” Promising not to, Little Orange Riding Grif skipped off.”

 

“I do not skip.”    


 

“You do in this tale, now cram it!” 

 

Grif rolled his eyes but said no more and Sarge continued. “On his way to Donut’s Grif met the Big Bad Sarge. Who cocked his shotgun and asked. “Where are you going, little boy?”  “To Donut’s cottage sir. I have a basket of goodies for him.” he answered.”   


 

“You make me sound like such a pansy.”

 

“Grif.” Wash warned realizing the story had already put Doc to sleep. “Stop interrupting.”

 

Grif crossed his arms against Simmons. "Whatever."

 

“The Big Bad Sarge asked Little Orange Riding Grif for some of his goodies. Grif said no and Sarge got angry. The Big Bad Sarge then ran to Donut’s cottage much bef-”   


 

“What did my cottage look like?” Donut asked with a smile. 

 

Sarge thought for a moment. “It was very roomy and had a garden and flowers and tulips and all the crap.”

 

“Sounds beautiful, and did I have a pool?”

 

“Yes, yes. A very lovely pool with a hot tub. May I continue with the story?” Sarge growled.

 

“Yes, you may.” Donut said satisfied.

 

“Ok. The Big Bad Sarge then ran to Donut’s cottage much before Little Orange Riding Grif and knocked on the door. When Donut opened the door, he restrained him and handcuffed him to the cupboard-”

 

“Bow Chicka Bow Wow.” Tucker mused sleepily. 

 

Sarge growled in annoyance but continued. “The very smart Sarge then Cocked his shotgun and hid behind the door, waiting for Little Red- I mean LIttle Orange Riding Grif.”   


 

“Didn’t the Wolf- I mean Sarge disguise as Grandma, sir?” Simmons asked with a raised brow.

 

“No! Now stop interrupting. When Little Orange Riding Grif reached the cottage, after a very _very_ long time. He entered and called out for Donut. The second Grif entered the house Sarge closed the door and raised his shotgun at Little Orange Riding Grif. Sarge smiled and said a really cool zippy one-liner that would last in the history books. “In my hand, is your free one-way ticket to hell.” The big bad Sarge said pulling the trigger. “All aboard, you son of a bitch!” He cried as blood and guts spewed everywhere."

 

“Sarge!” Wash yelled causing Doc to stir. Washington stopped moving in fear. When Doc settled back into sleep he spoke again. “Language.” He whispered.

 

Sarge nodded. “Ok. Now lemme finish. The Big Bad Sarge steeped over Little Orange Riding Grif’s guts and took the basket of goodies.  Little Orange Riding Grif had learned his lesson to never deny Sarge anything ever again. Because he was dead. The end.”

 

Wash sighed. “Sarge that was horrible.” He looked down and noticed that Caboose was sleeping soundly against his leg.

 

“Tell ‘nother one.” Tucker said with a yawn.

 

Sarge smiled. His plan was working.  “This next story is called Tucker and Caboose. Tucker and Caboose were very loud and conniving children. Their leader had died when they were young, so a woodcutter named Simmons looked after them. One day Tucker teased Simmons about his relationship with Grif. Tucker called them gay.”

 

“I don’t have any relationship with Grif!” Simmons squealed pushing Grif off of him. Grif rolled his eyes and tiredly laid back down on Simmons.

 

“Simmons.” Sarge growled. “Stop interrupting my stories!”

 

“Sorry sir.”

 

“Grif got so mad at the children and snapped. He dragged the two Blues out to the woods and left them to die. Tucker and Caboose sighed. They didn’t know their way back so they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest. They were hungry and tired. Finally, after walking for a long time, they saw a cottage made of chocolate, candies, and cake. “Look, Tucker! A chocolate brick!” Caboose shouted happily.” Both of the Blues stupidly started eating bits and pieces of the house when a Witch came out of the building. The witch had a terrible blond dye job and smiled at the children. “Hey kids. My name is Donut. I have more candy inside. Whatever you want I’ll supply.” 

 

“Oooh What was I wearing?” 

 

“Whatever you want. Now shut it pinkie-pie!” Sarge sighed and continued. “The Blues very stupidly followed Donut into the cottage. Donut fixed them a plate of goodies and they began eating. Those conniving Blue were jealous of Donut’s house and they created a diabolical plan to have it all for themselves! When Donut stood at a giant pot creating caramel the Blues snuck up behind him and attempted to push him in! But at the last moment Donut turned around and the Blues fell in the pot and screamed themselves to death! The End.”

 

Sarge looked around to see that all of the children were now asleep. Donut had passed out against Caboose and Simmons had tipped over onto the floor, while Grif was laying on him. 

 

“Simmons, Grif, Donut.” Sarge growled with a yawn. “Wake up!”

 

The Blues were asleep along with Washington.

 

Sarge rubbed his eyes. How were they supposed to escape with his team down? Sarge toppled over onto the ground and laid his head on the pillow he was previously sitting on.

 

Then Sarge realized he forgot to take a few things into account.

 

The Blue team may have been exhausted, but

 

His team was exhausted…

 

And he was exhausted.

 

Sarge blinked as the world around him seemed to blur. “I’m just gonna close my eyes for a second.” He mumbled falling asleep seconds later.

 


	6. Swish Swish Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nap time is ruined by *cough cough* a dirty blue :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little late. My writer's block has been so bad but I still wanted to make sure I posted a chapter this week. I just spent extra time making sure my inability to write didn't wear down the chapter an I took extra time revising and editing. : ) 
> 
> 4 more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed, if you may have noticed every chapter has a different person it's mainly based around. I think all of Blue team is done (Besides Carolina) and were going to see a lot more Red team in these next few chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Washington watched as the children slept. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to sleep, he tried closing his eyes but rest didn’t come. Maybe it was for the best, because the site in front of him was worth it. Caboose laid on Wash’s leg with Donut cuddling next to Caboose. Sarge napped exactly where he had been telling stories earlier and Grif and Simmons were peacefully laying on each other. Washington almost laughed. Everyone in the canyon knew they had a deeper relationship then they let on. 

****

Kaikaina had been fast asleep since before the stories and even Doc laid against Washington's left side. Tucker was also asleep with his little face nuzzled against Wash. He was so energetic, as an adult and a child. Washington was just praying he stayed asleep.

****

It was amazing how innocent they all looked. He had almost tried to move several times, due to the fact that his arms had long gone numb, but he didn’t want to risk waking any of them up. 

****

“I’m never going to let you live this down.”

****

Washington looked back over the couch as Carolina leaned against the doorway. “I wonder if we have a camera anywhere around here.” She said with a grin.

****

“Don’t you dare.” He whispered. 

****

Carolina snickered. “Why not? You guys look adorable. I can send the photos to Chorus. I’m sure Kimball and Grey would love that.”

****

Wash smiled lightly and pulled the blanket up slightly. “Are you having any luck on fixing this?”

****

“Well, kind of. But I’m not sure what happened so it’s been hard to think of ways to fix it.”   


 

“Well they…”

****

What did happen? 

****

They didn’t bring the past Reds and Blues as children into the future, because they still wore the same clothes and such. But they didn’t turn them into kids because they couldn’t remember the previous events besides names and simple stuff. 

****

Carolina raised a brow. “My best guess is that the future cubes somehow reverted their form to children.”

****

“Then why don’t they remember anything?”   


 

“Did you ever stop and think that maybe they’re just screwing with us?” Carolina asked as she walked further into the room. 

****

“I don’t think so, maybe if only one of them said that. But all of them?” Washington stated as he looked over at her.

****

Carolina shrugged. “Perhaps. The most likely reason for the memory thing is that their toddler brains can’t handle it.”

****

“Maybe.”

****

It was quiet for a moment as Carolina just took in the sight that was the Reds and Blues. “Don’t tell them I said this, but they’re kind of cute like this.”

****

“You mean quiet?”

****

“Exactly.”

****

Carolina looked over at the bundle of kids on Wash. “I actually came here to talk to them.” 

****

Washington glared at her. “Don’t ruin this for me Lina.” he said seriously. 

****

“Have they been that bad?”

****

“This is the first moment of peace I’ve had all day.”

****

Carolina laughed. “Alright. Well I suppose I can do without.”   


Washington nodded and they continued looking at the Reds and Blues for a moment until she sighed. “Well, I guess I should get back to work.” She said walking towards the door. 

****

“Good luck.” He told her as she left. 

****

Then it was just him and 8 crazy sleeping toddlers. He hoped his conversation with Carolina didn’t almost wake any of them up. He looked around him to see all the kids still fast asleep. Good. It had been about an hour or so. He probably would have a few hours until they were all up again. 

****

Just as he thought that the universe decided to prove him wrong. Tucker softly stirred against his chest and Washington froze. He hoped if he didn’t move Tucker would ascend back into sleep. But he didn’t. Tucker opened his eyes and stretched out his tiny arms. 

****

Please go back to sleep.

****

Please go back to sleep.

****

Please go back to sle-

****

“Hey Wash.” The small child said sleepily with a grin. 

****

Washington sighed. “Hey Tucker.”

****

Tucker smiled and laid back onto Wash. “Whatcha doing?” The toddler asked quietly as he began playing with the fabric of Wash’s shirt.

****

“I  _ was _ enjoying peace.”

****

“That sounds boring. Be happy, thanks to me you won’t be bored.”

****

Washington sighed. “There is never a dull moment when I’m with you.” 

****

“Why?”

****

“Because you’re a handful.”

****

“Bow chicka bow wow.” The child snickered quietly. 

****

“How do you even know what that means?” Washington mused. 

****

“Cause.”

****

Washington gave up knowing that was the most detailed response he was going to get. “If you’re going to be awake just make sure you stay quiet.” Washington told him.

****

Tucker rested his head against Wash’s chest and stopped messing with his clothing fabric. “Why?”   


 

“Because we don’t want to wake up the other children.”

****

“Why?”

****

“Because then I have to watch them.”

****

“Why?”

****

“Because you guys do stupid stuff.”

****

“Why?”

****

“I don’t know.”

****

“Why?”   


 

Washington sighed. “Are you just going to ask why to everything I say?”

****

Tucker paused for a moment before smiling. “Why?”

****

Washington groaned. “Never a dull moment.” He repeated.

****

“Why would you want a dull moment?” The child mumbled against his chest.

****

For once Washington didn’t have a comeback. He instead pulled the blanket over Tucker’s waist, being careful not to smother Caboose, and hoped the toddler would fall asleep. He swore it almost worked too. But apparently, Tucker didn’t want to fall back asleep. Sadly, he seemed to be in the mood to play. Tucker kept softly poking Kaikaina, probably in the hopes that she would wake up. 

****

“Tucker stop that.”

****

“But I’m bored.” The child whined. 

****

“I don’t care, don’t wake up the other kids.”   


“Why?”

****

“Because I don-” The sly grin on Tucker’s face made Washington almost facepalm for falling for the whole ‘why’ thing. “I’m not playing this game with you.”

****

“Why?”

****

“Tucker stop.”

****

“Why?”   


 

“Seriously, I mean it”   


 

“Why?”

****

Washington groaned. This was not how he expected his “retirement” to be going. 

****

“Grif get off of me.” Simmons mumbled tiredly on the floor. 

****

Tucker’s eyes practically lit up at the idea that another child would be awake. Instead, Grif rolled off of Simmons and sat up straight rubbing his eyes. Grif looked around him and noticed Tucker was also awake. 

****

“Hey.” 

****

Grif glanced over at Simmons who had already fallen back asleep and then back to Tucker. “Hi?”

****

“Wanna play?” Tucker asked sitting up.   


 

“Not really.”

****

Tucker frowned and slumped back into his previous position. “You guys are lame.”   


 

“Your face is lame.” Grif retorted. 

 

Washington rolled his eyes at the common conversation. “Both of you be quiet.”   


 

“Yea, shut your mouth.” Tucker said to Grif.

****

Grif stuck his tongue out at Tucker who replied with the same motion. 

****

“Both of you stop.” Washington muttered, losing his patience.

****

Everyone was quiet for a moment and Washington appreciated the peace. But apparently, children can’t be quiet or sit still for long because both kids seemed uneasy and bored. 

****

“Can I turn on the TV?” Grif asked. 

****

Washington looked over at the child and then at the rest of the group. “I suppose so, if you turn the volume down”

****

Grif grinned and began setting up the TV, grabbing the remote and quickly turning it down. He didn’t feel like searching for a new disk so he just played The Princess Bride again. It wasn’t a terrible movie so he tolerated it a second time. He moved over to Sarge and sat crisscross on the floor.

****

Sarge sat up from the movement and looked around at his surroundings. “Gosh darn it. I fell asleep!”

****

“SHHHH.” Grif replied eyes still on the TV.

****

Tucker frowned. He didn’t want to watch the dumb movie. He had already seen it, movies weren’t fun if you knew what was going to happen. That just made them lame.

****

“What ‘r you watching?” Doc asked while sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

****

Washington almost made Grif turn off the TV for waking up the other kids. “He’s watching The Princess Bride. You can watch it if you stay quiet.”

****

Tucker looked over to Doc. “You should play with me. Movies are boring.”

****

Doc did a double take between Tucker and Washington, and then at the TV. “I don’t want to make any noise to wake the other kids up. Maybe after they’re awake.” Doc whispered before looking over to the TV.

****

Tucker frowned. Kai would want to play with him. She was just asleep. Tucker looked over at Donut. Maybe he would want to do something other than watch a movie, but he was fast asleep. Caboose was also in deep sleep. That kind of cancels out everyone who would want to play with him. Tucker laughed to himself. Unless Church wanted to play. Tucker wasn’t dumb. He knew Church wasn’t real, it was just some plaything that Caboose had found in the back rooms that kept him occupied. 

****

Wait a minute. 

****

That’s what Tucker needed. 

****

His own thing to play with. Who needs friends when you can play with other toys? Tucker looked towards the door. It was open. He could leave, Washington probably wouldn’t care. He’d only be gone for a few minutes. 

****

“I got to go pee.” He told Washington. 

****

“Ok, be quiet.”

****

Tucker nodded and tossed the blanket off over his legs and slid down the couch. He quietly left the room and looked around. All the lights were on and most of the doors were open. He tried thinking of where he could find something interesting. When they played hide and seek, he saw an array of rooms with pretty doors. Maybe that would prove to be resourceful. 

****

He walked down the hallway and took a look at the doors. After Caboose found Church Washington shut the door he came from, so that room wasn’t an option. That left 3 rooms. There was another door that seemed mostly closed but not shut completely. Washington had said something specific to them about not going in there. Tucker wasn’t really paying attention though. So in his eyes, it didn’t count if he walked in. Tucker pushed the door open.

****

There was a lamp emitting light into the room so he would be able to see ok. The room didn’t seem to bad, there was normal stuff like a bed. He’d been in the other rooms. This one just seemed messier. It had clothes strewn about and the closet door was open with a box of stuff visibly inside. 

****

Tucker walked over to the box and took a look inside. There wasn’t really anything in there but pictures. He picked one of the papers up. Upon further inspection it was a magazine. It seemed ok but not that interesting, it had a bunch of pictures of girls without shirts on it. Tucker dropped the paper back in the box and looked around the room. 

****

He walked over to the bed and struggled to climb up. When he succeeded he bounced a bit while looking around the room. On the bedside table there was a grey thing. It was rounded on the sides and had strange décor.

****

Tucker hopped off the bed and walked over to the table. He wasn’t high enough to see the contents on it so he just swiped his hand over it and grabbed at whatever he could reach. He held onto the grey thing and stepped back looking at the item in his hands. It fit his hand perfectly, like a handle. 

****

After a second of him holding it, he gripped it tightly and the thing quickly lit up a bright teal. Tucker dropped it and jumped back away from it instinctively. The thing stayed lit on the floor and Tucker looked at it in awe. 

****

It was a shiny bluish-teal and two pointy sides. Like a knife, or a...sword.

****

“Awesome.”

****

He picked the sword up again. It was really heavy and he had to grip it with both hands to keep it steady and not cut himself. He bet after the kids saw this they would want to play. It was awesome. 

****

“Damn.” He mumbled the only swear word he knew.

****

He turned the sword off so that he would be able to walk with it and kept it at his side. 

****

\----

****

Washington sighed. Where the hell was Tucker? He had been gone far too long to just be using the bathroom. He could have told him no, but it wasn’t fair to restrict a kid from going to the restroom. If that’s even where he was headed. 

****

Why the hell did he trust him? 

****

Washington couldn’t call Tucker back in because the other kids were still sleeping and he couldn’t move to go get him because there were still children on him. He was about to ask Sarge to go retrieve him when Tucker wandered in. Thank god.

****

Tucker walked in front of the couch and smiled up at Washington. “Hey Wash look wha-”

****

It took him a moment to see it. 

****

The rest of Tucker’s words drowned out as Washington did a double take at the item in Tucker’s hand. He didn’t have much time before Tucker had stepped back and activated it. 

****

Oh shit. 

****

Washington quickly got ready to push the kids safely off of him if Tucker didn’t immediately drop it. “Tucker, no.” He said rather loudly, making the kids around him stir a little. 

****

Tucker looked up at Washington. The sword’s weight must have been too heavy for him because he held it with both hands. Tucker dipped forward a little bit and stepped back once again to keep his balance. 

****

Luckily for him, he didn’t fall forward and stab himself.

****

Unluckily for him, Grif was behind him.    


 

Tucker tripped over Grif and Washington practically leaped up from his spot. This led to a bunch of disgruntled kids. Grif and Sarge ducked out of the way the second they saw the lit-up sword. Sarge was yelling, Kai was crying, and Tucker stumbled backward. He stood by the TV and fell on the ground harshly slicing into the television with the sword. The TV sparked from the energy for a second and then the screen turned blank. Tucker dropped the sword, deactivating it and laid flat on the ground. He looked over at the TV. “Woah. Cool.” He muttered.

****

Washington stood by Grif staring at the TV in complete shock. 

****

“You broke the TV!” Grif screeched. “What are we gonna do without the TV?”

****

Washington quickly moved over by Tucker and took the sword. 

****

“Hey Wash? Can I get that back? I wanna see what else it will cut through.” 

****

“See if it’ll slice the door open.” Simmons said curiously. He like the rest of the other kids had woken up from the yelling and crash.

****

“No.” Washington said sternly as he walked into the kitchen and placed the sword on top of the fridge. He came back into the room and looked around. Kai had settled down and was now surrounding the TV along with Donut, Tucker, Simmons, and Sarge. Doc and Caboose were quietly talking on the couch and Grif was still yelling about the shattered television.

  
Washington pushed pass the kids. “Don’t touch the TV. You’ll hurt yourselves.” He moved behind the TV and unplugged it. He then walked to the pile of blankets in the corner and draped one over the television. “Everyone on the couch.” He commanded. 

****

Once everyone was seated quietly on the couch Washington spoke again. “From now on, no one is allowed in the back rooms. No one is allowed to leave this room. If they have to leave the bathroom, I will escort them. Understood?” 

****

“But it’s boring in here.” Donut whined. 

****

“Find something to do.” Washington stated. 

****

The kids grumbled and complained quietly but agreed nonetheless.

****

In a few minutes, Washington had shut the door and the kids scattered around the room doing their own thing. Washington walked over to the TV, assessing the condition it was in.

****

“Wash?” Tucker asked quietly next to him. 

****

Washington sighed. “Yes Tucker?”

****

“Sorry.” The child said quickly.

****

“It’s ok.”

****

Tucker looked over at Washington and held out his hands. Washington picked him up and held him over his shoulder. Tucker relaxed his head against the adult’s shoulder and played with the ends of Wash’s hair. “Whatcha doing?”

****

“Taking a look at the TV.”

****

“Why?”

****

“Because I need to see what kind of condition it’s in.”   


 

“Why?”

****

Washington sighed. Never a dull moment he thought idly to himself.


	7. Marshmelons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 50% of this chapter is Grif annoying the hell out of Simmons. : )
> 
> Enjoy.

“Bored.”

****

When he got no response he laid back onto his friend dramatically. “Boreeeed.” He exasperated. 

****

“Grif shut up”

****

“Come on Simmons, you can’t tell me you’re entertained by this.”

****

Grif was right. Most of the kids had given up on convincing Washington to let them leave the room and roam, about an hour ago and they were getting desperate with their games. Hence being currently on their 5th round of charades. 

****

It was getting incredibly boring.

****

“Well it’s all we can do, now get off of me.” Simmons whined pushing Grif off his shoulder.

****

Grif sighed slouching against the couch. He had given up on playing the games after about round 3 of Duck Duck Goose, and watching Sarge and Donut try to guess the impossible scene Caboose had set up with Church may have been amusing at first but now it was just sad. 

****

He almost considered talking with Tucker but, he was occupied with Wash. Even Doc and Kai were sitting by the wall playing pattycake.

****

It was annoying that he seemed to be the only one tired of doing nothing. 

****

Wow.

****

That’s very unlike him.

****

Why is he the only one who wants to do something else?

****

He tried falling back asleep but he couldn’t. Normally he’d be just fine with sitting down and watching a bunch of idiots make a fool out of themselves in charades but it was getting real old, real fast. 

****

“There’s gotta be something else we can do.”

****

“Not that we haven’t done before.”

****

Grif rolled his eyes and slumped against Simmons, returning to his previous state. Simmons glared at him but didn’t protest nor make a move to push him off. 

****

Grif cleared his throat. 

****

“Boreeeed.”

****

Simmons groaned, obviously annoyed. He pushed Grif off of him and turned his attention off of the charades game and on Grif. “Fine. What did you want to do?”

****

Grif thought for a moment. 

****

“I wanna watch TV.”   


 

Simmons almost facepalmed. “Well, we can’t do that.” He sighed, turning his attention back to the ongoing game.

****

Grif crossed his arms and laid back onto Simmons. He could tell Simmons was annoyed by his actions but he laid his head onto the other child’s lap anyway.

****

“Simmons?”

****

When he got no response he looked up at Simmons and spoke louder. “Simmonssss.” He whined.

****

Simmons ignored him but Grif could tell it was getting harder for him to keep his frustration bottled up.

****

“I’m hungry.” The smaller child whined.

****

“I don’t care, find someone else to annoy.” Simmons snapped.

****

Grif sat up and looked over his shoulder to Simmons. “You should be thankful. Because I choose you.” He said as he began climbing off the couch. 

****

“Yea, I’m real lucky.” Simmons mumbled annoyed. 

****

Grif stood up and walked over to where Washington was sitting down with Tucker in his lap as he supervised Caboose, Sarge, and Donut in charades.

****

“I’m hungry.” He stated. 

****

Washington looked down at him and then looked at the clock that hung on the back wall. “Um, It’s not necessarily dinner yet.” He said turning his attention down to the small child at his feet.

****

Grif frowned. “But I’m hungry now.”

****

Washington glanced at the other kids. “I’ll see if anyone else wants to eat. If so I’ll let you guys have a  _ snack _ .”

****

Tucker looked up at Wash, having heard Grif’s requests for food. “I wanna eat.” Washinton nodded. He figured Tucker was only thought he was hungry because he was bored. But Washington worked to get everyone’s attention anyway. “Hey guys?” He called out.

****

No one listened, just continued talking or playing. 

****

Tucker frowned and looked at the crowd of children. “All of shut up! Wash is trying to talk!” He shouted. 

****

The other kids stopped what they were doing and looked over at Washington. Caboose, Sarge, and Donut stopped talking and Kai and Doc also stopped to look over at Wash. Simmons complied and eyed Grif, knowing that he probably was responsible for what may happen next.

****

Washington sighed. “Thank you, Tucker.” He said sarcastically. Tucker smiled, proud of himself and Washington continued. “If anyone is hungry, speak now or wait till dinner.”

****

Kai raised her hand and Wash turned to her nodding. “Yes Kai?”

****

“What kind of snacks do you have?” 

****

Washington thought for a moment and was about to answer when Sarge shouted. “To the kitchen maggots!” 

****

Washington sighed as Tucker hopped up from his lap and followed the rest of the kids to the door. They all turned to look at Wash, who sighed and got up from his spot. He headed to the door and opened it.   


 

He’s never seen children so excited and wound up, then when he let them leave. 

****

Grif led the group of children to the kitchen having memorized exactly where it was. Washington stayed in the back with Caboose making sure no one lagged behind and explored somewhere where they shouldn’t.

****

Simmons pushed through the few children and stood next to Grif. It wasn’t a second longer until he was speaking. “This is a bad idea.” Simmons stated. 

****

“Don’t be a baby Simmons. Besides this is way better than any of Sarge’s ideas.”

****

“There’s a reason Carolina didn’t let us in the kitchen last time.” Simmons stated “And Sarge has great ideas!” Simmons protested once they made it to the kitchen. 

****

Grif snorted. “Teacher’s pet.”

****

“I am not, I just-”

****

“-Listen and obey every order he gives?” Grif mused as he walked with Washington towards the cupboard. Simmons rolled his eyes and stood by the storage doorway with Sarge Donut, and Tucker, as Kai, Doc, and Caboose followed after Grif and Washington. 

****

The storage area was big enough that it could fit 4 children and an adult. That still didn’t mean Washington wanted that many erratic children poking around the shelves of their food supply.

****

Grif eyed the contents on the shelves of the counter. There wasn’t anything that interesting. Boxes that were filled with MREs, a few boxes of rice, water, potatoes, and crackers. Crackers seemed ok, but without peanut butter on them, it just wasn’t worth it. 

****

Where was all sugary stuff?

****

He saw graham crackers. But that seemed to be the only thing remotely unhealthy. Everything else was gross. Grif’s eyes were wandering the top shelves when he saw it. A bag of marshmallows. Bingo.

****

Grif pointed to the top shelf and turned to Wash. “Marshmallows?” He asked in the most innocent voice he could muster. 

****

Kai looked up to where he was pointing and smiled. She jumped excitedly. “Marshmallows! Marshmallows! Marshmallows!” She cheered.

****

Washington gave them both a confused look. “You want to eat just the marshmallows?”

****

Grif shrugged. “Why not?”

****

Caboose smiled up at his place on the floor where he was sitting with Church. “We can make...smores!” 

****

Washington looked behind him at Caboose and then at the smiling siblings who seemed to agree with the idea. “I guess we could, I don’t know if I should be giving you guys sugar though.”

****

Doc looked over at Washington. “Why not?” 

****

“Because you guys will be bouncing off the walls.”

****

Kai shook her head. “No we won’t.” She stated, to wound up for Washington to believe her. But they couldn’t get worse than their already previous state. Right?

****

“Yea, we’ll be good.”

****

Washington sighed. “Fine, but one each.”   


 

The few kids in the storage room smiled and began getting restless as Washington grabbed the bag of marshmallows and a stack of graham crackers. 

****

Simmons hung in the doorway as Washington exited with the bag of marshmallows and graham crackers, with 4 very enthusiastic toddlers following closely behind. Washington placed the items on the counter and dug in the cupboards above the stove for chocolate. He didn’t find Hershey chocolate bars, but he found Hershey kisses. They could easily use those. He placed the bag of kisses on the table and turned to the bundle of kids eyeing the table excitedly. “If we do this you must be good, got it?” He said seriously. 

****

The children nodded and Tucker smiled. “To outside.”

****

Sarge nodded. “I’ll get the matches, Grif you get the lighter fluid, and Simmons you get the fluid knowing full well Grif won’t” 

****

“Got it sir.” 

****

“What will I do?” Donut asked. 

****

“Help me find matches.” Sarge said.

****

The Reds turned to leave and Washington quickly stopped him.

****

Fire and the Reds did not mix.

****

“Woah, Woah, Woah. We are not going to be setting fire to anything.” Wash said quickly.

****

The kids groaned in protest. 

****

“Then how are we gonna make s’mores?” Doc asked with big puppy dog eyes.

****

“Marsh melons aren’t good without  _ marshed _ melons.” Caboose pointed out. 

****

“Marshmallows.” Tucker corrected.

****

Washington began opening the bag of Marshmallows. “We can microwave them.” 

****

Grif protested to this. The thing that started this was boredom. So just making food and heading back into that room, would be all for nothing. 

****

“Ooo can we eat them outside?” Kai asked with light in her eyes. Washington looked down at her with a face of uncertainty and when she saw it she immediately put on a pout and gave him a pair of the saddest eyes. 

****

“I- I guess. But only if you guys all stay together.” Washington said, having given up on telling her no.

****

The kids nodded vigorously and Washington began getting paper plates. There were only 4 chairs at the table, so only 4 children would get to make their s’ mores at a time. Guess I’ll let Red team go, then Blue he decided. 

****

“Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Donut. You guys can make your smores first.” 

****

The Reds complied getting into the chairs. Grif sat at the end with Simmons next to him. Sarge sat next to Simmons and Donut sat by Sarge. Washington began passing out paper plates as Blue team conversed on the floor by the table.

****

Washington gave each Red two halves of a graham cracker, a handful of Hershey kisses and a marshmallow. “You guys know how to make them right?”

****

The kids nodded and began stacking their ingredients onto their graham cracker. 

****

“Simmons has more Hershey's than me.” Grif whined. 

****

“That’s cause’ you already ate two.” Simmons snapped back. 

****

Grif frowned and took two of Simmons Hersheys of his plate, smiling as he popped them in his mouth.

****

Simmons glared at him but didn’t care enough to push on. 

****

Sarge finished first. His s’ more looked like it would be the messiest. He basically just tossed all the ingredients on the graham cracker and smashed the crackers together. Washington took his plate and placed it in the microwave. 

****

“Let me watch my victim fall!” Sarge objected quickly before Washington began cooking the s’ more. Washington made his way around the table and picked Sarge up. He held him against his shoulder and started the microwave for 30 seconds as Sarge watched with a sense of accomplishment. When Sarge’s s’ more was done cooking, he had Sarge stand by the cabinet and hold his plate while the other kids finished theirs. Sarge obliged and carefully held his plate as Washington picked up Donut’s plate and put it in the microwave. 

****

Donut’s s ’more was neatly crafted and it looked like he put in a lot of energy into making it look good. Hence the decor with the excess chocolate. Donut requested to watch the plate and s’more spin in the microwave, so Washington obliged and picked him up as his treat cooked. When it was done Washington asked Donut to carefully hold his plate by Sarge.                

****

Grif and Simmons finished around the same time. As expected Simmon's s’ more represented what a s’ more should look like, and Grif’s represented the opposite. As he cooked their s’ mores Washington had Blue team start on theirs. 

****

Each and every kid had requested to be held and watch their s’ mores cook. So Washington spent 10 minutes going back and forth between the microwave and the table, to cook the s’mores and make sure the other kids properly made their s’more. Apparently, Caboose had some confusion about the whole thing and placed all the ingredients in the opposite order. Washington was a little baffled at how the child managed to balance all the ingredients on each other as he did. 

****

 It also took a lot of convincing to get Caboose to not insist on making Church a s’ more.

****

Caboose finished last and Washington had him stand next to the rest of the kids. The only difference being Washington held Caboose’s plate, knowing he might drop it. Washington led the kids in a line outside as they all clutched their plates with their little hands. 

****

When they made it outside Washington led them to a grassy area where they all sat down. 

****

There. Now that wasn’t so hard, now was it?

****

Tucker sat by Kai and Donut, Caboose (and Church) found company in Sarge and Doc, and Simmons and Grif sat by each other. 

****

And then it was pretty much quiet aside from the quiet chatter. Who knew a little sugar and sunshine would get them to quiet down?   


 

He still knows he’ll regret giving them sugar later. 

****

Simmon scoffed as Grif took a bite from his s’ more.

****

“What?” Grif asked as chocolate dripped down his lips.

****

“You eat like a pig.”   


 

“Your face is a pig.” Grif retorted.

****

Simmons raised a brow. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

****

“Your face doesn’t make sense.”

****

Simmons sighed and took a small bite from his s’ more. He wasn’t that big a fan of sticky stuff. He also knew it would be hard to clean up, so he tried to be neat about it. Grif was not that way. He’d probably need a change of clothes when they were done. 

****

Grif looked around him. Washington had taken them behind the big metal building, but from what he could see there was no other base. There was just dirt and trees. “Look, Simmons, see that?”   


 

Simmons looked around him. “See what? I don’t see anything.”   


 

Grif smirked. “Exactly. Guess Sarge was wrong about that base.”

****

Simmons froze and looked around some more. There was no base. Simmons shrugged it off. “I’m sure it’s around here somewhere.”   


 

“You’d rather say that than admit Sarge was wrong?”   


 

“He’s not wrong.”

****

Grif groaned. “You’re such a teacher’s pet.”

****

“And you’re so annoying.”

****

Grif raised a brow. “If I annoy you so much, then why do you stick around?”   


 

“Cause’ I-” For once in his life, Simmons didn’t have an answer for him. “Just shut up. Imma go see what Sarge is doing.” The toddler said defensively as he stood up to leave.

****

Grif watched him leave and wander by Sarge. He was kind of upset to see him go, but was too lazy to put in the effort to bring him back. He wasn’t lonely for long though because Tucker sauntered up and sat grumpily down next to him.

****

“What’s got your panties in a twist?”

****

Tucker sighed. “Donut and Kai are talking about girly stuff. It’s kind of lame.”

****

Grif shook his head. “Women.”

****

It was quiet for a moment as they ate their food when Tucker looked up to where Simmons had moved. “What’s up with you and Simmons?”   


 

“Huh?” Grif looked up at him and then over at Simmons. “Oh, he’s just mad cause’ Sarge was wrong about there being a base and a Spanish robot.”   


 

Tucker raised a brow. “What? I meant like you guys seem all, cuddly with each other and stuff.” 

****

“Oh.”   


 

“What was all that stuff about a Spanish robot?”

****

Grif sighed. “Nothing.”

****

“Wanna talk about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was my off brand 'Why are we here joke'


	8. Lightish Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donut is a doll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A Chapter? On time???? WHAAAAAAAAA? 
> 
> May get more erratic with my postings. Meaning I may post earlier, just cause I wanna get chapter 10 out before I start school.

Outside was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. It was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was bright and gave off a pleasant warmth, that highlighted the grass quite well. And the blue in the sky looked down right peaceful with the oncoming white in the clouds. 

****

He didn’t care too much for his s’more. It was sticky and had the tendency to drip. He usually liked sticky stuff in his mouth, but not when it dripped out onto his clothes.

****

Donut smiled, placing the rest of his s’more on the ground next to him. He didn’t want it anymore. He was sure Grif would eat it, that way he’s not being wasteful.

****

“What do you think is out there?” Donut asked Kai as he gestured to the area around them. 

****

Kaikaina was a good friend. She liked some of the same things he did and she made good company. She looked over at him and smiled. “Beautiful things.” She stated in awe.

****

Donut nodded. “I bet there’s animals and candy houses, like the ones that were in Sarge’s stories.”

****

Kai shook her head. “Not that I saw.”

****

“Saw?”

****

Kai nodded happily. She looked around as if someone was watching and leaned in close to Donut. “During hide and seek, me and Tuc found are way outside.” She whispered. 

****

“That’s why you guys came out of the closet covered in filth?” Donut whispered excitedly. 

****

Sister nodded with the sweetest smile.

****

Donut gasped. “What did you see?” 

****

“There was water, and flowers, and-”

****

“Flowers?”

****

Kai nodded. “Really pretty ones.” She said, her Rs sounding more like Ws “Tucker listed me all the colors of them. Yellow is my favorite.”

****

“What colors? Was there Blue?”

****

“Yu-p.” Sister said, popping the P. “He said Red, Yellow, Blue, and White.”

****

Donut gasped. “I gotta see it.”

****

“Ask Wash. Maybe he’ll let you.”

****

Donut knew the chances of  Washington saying yes were very slim. Although he seemed to have a weakness of saying no to children. It seemed almost impossible for him. Donut figures he must be afraid of saying no. Like maybe the kids would cry or revolt if he denied them anything. Which to be fair they might actually do that. But, he doesn’t think he’d cry if Wash told him no. Washington didn’t seem like the person to ever have taken care of kids before. Which actually make sense the more he thinks about it. 

****

“I will.” Donut gushed. “Bye Kai.” 

****

He waved goodbye to her and she replied with the same motion. He isn’t too worried about leaving her alone. She makes friends easily. He walked towards Wash and smiled up at him. He was currently keeping an eye on Caboose, who was happily eating his s’ more.

****

“Hiya Wash.”

****

Washington looked down at him. “Uh, hey Donut.”

****

“So...I was wondering…” The child trailed off, looking for any indicator in Wash’s facial expression of a good mood. “How far out can we go?”

****

“What?” 

****

“Like outside. How far can we go?”   


 

“Stay here. You can’t go farther than that.”

****

Donut pouted. “Well, I could go all the way. It just depends if you’d let me.”

****

“Well, I’m not letting you.” Washington said, his face flushing slightly red from Donut’s choice of words. 

****

“Pleeeeease Wash.” Donut begged. “I’ll stay within eye-sight. I just wanna pick the flowers.”

****

Washington glanced around him. There weren't many flowers in sight. “Maybe we can venture out a little farther.”

****

Donut smiled. “Closer to flowers?”

****

Wash nodded but was uneasy about taking the kids farther out. There was only one place in their new canyon that had flowers and that was near Red base. They would be far away and there was no way the Reds would get out of his eyesight. And even if they did. The base was shut tight. Washington was sure Lopez wouldn’t let them in anyway.

****

It wasn’t long until Washington had gathered all the kids, after sending Donut back to base to throw away their trash. (To be honest, he and Simmons were the only kids Washington remotely trusted.) And they began, in a line, on their way to a spot with more flowers. 

****

It only took a few minutes of walking for Wash to find a good spot. It had flowers that were yellow and pink. There was also occasionally white, but he thinks those were actually a form of weeds. 

****

There weren’t that many flowers. There were a few patches of them in groups, but for the most part they were scattered about the yard space. So that should keep the kids busy. He also made sure to pick a spot where the Red base was least visible. It shone faintly in the distance, but it didn’t look like anyone saw it. 

****

Maybe it was because they were all occupied. Grif had immediately collapsed on the grass, grumbling about walking a long distance for nothing, and Simmons naturally sat by him. Kai laid down in the dirt plucking at the grass, Doc found company with Caboose and Church, and Sarge and Tucker began playing and running around in the grass. Washington sat in between it all and watched.

****

It was seemingly peaceful. 

****

Donut smiled as he examined a crowd of flowers. He began picking at the white bundle with stems in front of him. He claimed them flowers when in reality they were actually weeds. But that didn’t matter. What did matter was that they would make excellent flower crowns. 

****

He began separating the flowers into two piles next to him. One pile for white flowers and the other pile for the scattered colored ones he saw occasionally. 

****

When he had gathered enough white flowers, he began tying the end of the stems to the other flowers to create a chain. He repeated the process and it wasn’t much longer until he had a white flower crown. 

****

There were a lot of white flowers. He definitely had some to spare. Maybe he’d give Caboose a white one, and use the spare white to make one for Church. Caboose would like that.

****

Donut began picking up the access white and threading the bits of stems together like he had with the previous crown. When he was done, he held both crowns delicately in his hand. 

****

Now where was Caboose?

****

Donut looked around where he had planted himself on the ground and noticed Caboose was sitting off to the side of Doc. Maybe Doc would like one?

****

Donut looked back down at his pile of flowers and began stringing together a third flower crown. Yes, he would definitely want one he decided. He then stood up with the crowns in his hand and looked in Doc, Caboose, and Church’s direction. Donut walked over to where Caboose, Church, and Doc were and was immediately greeted with hellos and waves. 

****

“Hey Donut.” Doc said waving to him as he came by.

****

“Donut?” Caboose looked behind him. “ Oh, Hi Butterscotch.” 

****

Donut smiled. “Hey Doc. Hi Caboose, and Church.”

****

“Would you like to sit down Eclair?” Caboose asked, moving aside to make room for Donut.

****

Donut nodded and sat down next to Caboose. Doc sat across from him and Church sat next to Caboose. 

****

“How are you doing Donut?”

****

“I’m good Doc, thanks for asking.” Donut said cheerely. “What are you guys doing?”

****

“Oh, me and Church were just telling Doc all about our adventures together.” Caboose said happily gesturing to Church. 

****

“Sounds fun. I made you guys flower crowns.” Donut said holding up his hand to reveal the white chains. 

****

“Thank you Croissant.” Caboose said as Donut handed him a crown. Caboose clumsily adjusted it on his head with a smile.

 

Donut handed one to Doc. “Wow, this looks great Donut.” Doc said with a smile as he placed it on his head. “What a great, proactive way to use the flowers.”

****

Donut smiled. “I also made one for Church.”

****

Caboose gasped. “Oh!” Caboose gave Donut a grin as Donut handed him the third crown. Caboose placed it on the helmet and smiled. “Thank you Crumb Cake! He loves it!”

****

Caboose went quiet as he looked at Church for a moment. 

****

“...”

****

“That is not very nice Church.” Caboose chastised to the helmet. 

****

“...”

****

The helmet did not say anything but Caboose replied to it again as if it had. “That is not true! I think you look very dashing in it.” 

****

“…”

****

Caboose turned to Donut. “He’s just being silly. It looks great, thank you.” 

****

Donut smiled. “No problem.” He looked around the outside area and a spot of yellow caught his attention. “If you excuse me, there are some more flowers just ripe for the picking.” 

****

Doc nodded as Donut stood up. “Bye Donut.”

****

“Bye Buttercream.” Caboose waved as Donut said his goodbyes and began walking away. 

****

“Don’t be silly. It does not make you look fat.”  Donut stifled a laugh as he heard Caboose faintly talking to Church as he walked.

****

Donut made his way to the spot of yellow. The ground below him had scattered Dandelions. He sat down and tried to avoid the bit of mud around him from getting on his clothes. Donut began picking the few yellow flowers. They’re weren’t that many. He’d probably only have enough for one crown. 

****

Donut plucked the flowers from the ground and pulled of the long part of the stem he wouldn’t need. He kept about ¼ of stem. When he collected enough to deem a full flower crown, he began tying the ends together to make the chain. When the chain was long enough he tied the ends together to form the crown. Kai would like this one. It matched her look and aesthetic perfectly. Also, she said yellow was her favorite color.

****

He held up the crown and admired his work.

****

Donut prided himself in his abilities. He could do a lot of things. All enjoyable. But he was also interested in a lot of things. So it made finding something to do easy. He also did things that were fun for both boys and girls, although he had been told he acted more on the feminine side. But that was mainly just by Grif. He actually somewhat appreciated Grif telling him. Simmons just kind of danced around the fact and hinted at it occasionally.

****

Simmons had some passive aggression issues. 

****

Donut stood up and looked around him trying to spot Kaikaina in the bundle of children crowding the outside. He finally spotted her laying down peacefully in the grass. Donut sauntered over and sat down next to her. She looked over at him and sat up. 

****

“Hey Donut.” She said using her hand to block out the sun from her eyes.

****

“Hiya Kai.” Donut replied cheerfully.

****

“How's the outside? Pretty right?” 

****

Donut nodded. “Definitely. I found some flowers.”

****

Sister perked up. “Oooo, which ones?”

****

“White and yellow.” He watched as Kai thought for a moment. “Anywho..” He trailed off catching her attention. “I made you a flower crown.” He said presenting the yellow flower crown to her. 

****

She smiled and put it on her head, pushing aside a few strands of her long brown hair. “It’s so pretty. I’m sure it looks lovely.” 

****

Donut looked at her. “It looks very good on you.” He’s sure Kaikaina must be Hawaiian. It’s probably why it looks so nice. The yellow works very well with her skin tone.

****

“It’s yellow right?” She asked. 

****

Donut looked up at her. Didn’t she see the color when he handed it to her? “Yup.”

****

“That’s the happy color.”

****

Donut thought for a second. “It is, isn’t it.” 

****

She smiled. “Thank you.” 

****

“No problemo. Have you seen any red flowers?” He asked. 

****

She looked up at him. “Oh, I’m colorblind. I can’t see the colors.” She admitted.

****

“You can’t see colors?”

****

Kai shook her head no.

****

“That's awful.”

****

She shrugged. “It’s ok, Tucker told me what they look like.”

****

“How’d he do that?”

****

“He described them. Said he gave them a personia.” She stretched out the last word, unsure if she was saying it right. 

****

“Like how yellow is a happy color?”   


 

“Right. Red is a more elegant color.” She told him. 

****

He nodded. Red was an elegant color. “Alright well, I’m gonna find more flowers.” He said getting up. “Bye-bye Kai.” 

****

“Bye Donut.”

****

He got up and began on his journey for red flowers. He wandered around the grassy area until he found some. He began plucking them from their spot and formed a final flower crown. He hoped Sarge would like it. He got up from his spot and caught a glance of his surrounding area as he did. 

****

He had to squint real hard to see it.

****

It looked like their was another building in the distance.

****

Maybe Sarge was right. 

****

Donut made his way over to Sarge. It took a few calls of his name to get his attention. He was play fighting with Tucker. 

****

“Sarge!?”

****

Sarge snapped out of his game with Tucker and looked over to Donut. “Yes Private Donut?” 

****

“I made you a flower crown.” Donut said handing it out with a smile. 

****

“No way. You made Sarge a crown?” Tucker teased. 

****

“Beat it Blue!” Sarge growled. 

****

Tucker rolled his eyes and walked passed them, heading in Kai’s direction. 

****

Sarge took the crown from Donut’s hand and examined it. 

****

“Do you like it?”

****

Sarge put it on his head. “Yes! It will be the last thing those Blues see before we pumble them to death. It will strike fear in the eyes of our enemies!”   


 

Donut smiled. “I also saw something I thought you may want to see. I think it’s that base you were talking about.”

****

“The base? Ah yes! I’ll gather the rest of the troops. You go to where you saw that base.” He told Donut before heading off in Grif and Simmons’s direction. Donut made his way over to the exact spot where he previously saw the base and waited for Sarge. 

****

“Ugh, I’m telling you Sarge, There is no base. We’re wasting our time.” Donut heard Grif grumble as he made his way with Sarge and Simmons over to where Donut was. “And what the heck is on your head?” 

****

“It’s a Red team symbol. Now shut it dirtbag!” Sarge growled. 

****

“Red team?” 

****

“No offense sir, but I think that’s pink. Not red.” Simmons pointed out. 

****

“It’s not pink!” Donut defended. “It’s lightish red.”

****

Grif rolled his eyes. “No Donut, that’s pink.” 

****

“Lightish red.”

****

Simmons shook his head. “Nope. That’s pink.”

****

“Shut it maggots!” Sarge turned to look at Donut. “Where was that base you were talking bout’ Private?”

****

Donut smiled and pointed out into the distance. “Right there. It’s hard to spot, but I’ve always been good at finding things, no matter how large or how small.”

****

It took a minute of squinting and looking for anyone to see it. Grif froze. “Holy crap. There is a base!” He stuttered. 

****

The smug grin on Simmon’s face said it all as he looked at Grif. He turned to Sarge. “I never doubted you for a minute, sir.”

****

Sarge smiled. “Good job, Private Donut. All we need now is a plan, and I think I’ve got one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Sarge being ok with the crown cuz, why not? I think the idea of smol Sarge shouting orders while wearing a flower crown is a comedic visual.


	9. Teleportation Grendades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons does some exploring of his own and eventually makes his way back to Grif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tad it shorter, but necessary. Would have posted sooner but my family recently just got a kitty <3

“Grif you will go find us some supplies. Ammo, anything useful. Donut you will be the distraction, Simmons you will do Grif’s job knowing fully well he won’t. I’ll get everything else together. Got it?” Sarge barked. 

 

Simmons nodded. “Yes, sir!”

 

“Suck-up.” Grif said dryly next to him. 

 

Sarge nodded. “Good. We’ll split up. Everyone meet back here in 20 minutes or I’ll leave without all expendables.” 

 

Simmons and Donut nodded vigorously as Grif rolled his eyes. Sarge frowned. “Now beat it!” He growled. 

 

Simmons nodded and began walking towards Washington. The best way to get supplies was to get it from the blue base. And the only way he could do that was through Washington. Maybe he’d trust him enough to go back into the base. Especially since he couldn’t necessarily leave the other children.

 

Simmons continued walking and Grif tagged along next to him. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Grif shrugged. “Following you.”

 

Simmons groaned. “Why? Go bother someone else.”

 

“It’s my job, Simmons. Technically we have the same job.”

 

Simmons grumbled a reply but didn’t make any other protest to shooing him away. 

They continued walking towards Washington. He was currently sitting in between all the madness that was the Reds and Blues. Throughout their whole time outside he had done a pretty good job at keeping all the children within eye-sight. 

 

Simmons stood in front of Washington with Grif boredly behind him.

 

“Washington, sir?”

 

Wash looked down at him. “Yes, Simmons?” He asked eyeing Grif.

 

“I have to pee.”

 

“Me too.” Grif added. 

 

Simmons would have elbowed him but it would kind of blow his cover.

 

“Can’t you find a bush to pee in?” Washington asked.   


 

“I’m shy.” Simmons admitted. And he wasn’t lying. He didn’t want anyone watching as he peed in a bush. He would never pee at the base anyway. He’d wait till he was in the comfort of his own home, wherever that may be. He’d been holding it the whole day.

 

“Both of you?” Washington asked eyeing them both. 

 

This was it, Simmons thought. Washington wouldn’t let him go with Grif with him. There was no way. Washington knew they were up to something. Sarge would be disappointed and he would have failed his one job.

 

Simmons froze. He didn’t do well under any sort of pressure. “Um-”

 

“-Well I don’t have to go that bad but, I’m bored.” Grif said casually.

 

Washington nodded. “Alright. Well, Grif you stay here. Simmons can go.”

 

Simmons glanced back at Grif with slight relief for a brief second.

 

“But-” Washington’s voice made him look back at the older male. “If you’re not back in 20 minutes everyone is going back inside.” Washington warned. It may have seemed like an unreasonably long time but, the walk to the base was about a 6 minute walk. To walk there and back would take 12 minutes leaving him with 8 to gather supplies. That was surely long enough.

 

Simmons nodded. “I’ll be quick.” He said before he started walking towards the direction of the base, leaving Grif behind. 

 

The walk to the base only took a few minutes. When he did make it inside he tried his best to remain quiet as he wandered the halls. He didn’t head into the back rooms. He heard from Donut that that’s where Caboose found Church. And if he knew any better, he would say things like that weren’t very useful. Actually, Sarge never listed him things to look for. Just said supplies. 

 

That didn’t help him very much. Most of Sarge’s direction tended to either not make sense, or just didn’t have much “direction” to them. That didn’t mean Simmons would slack off and not try his best to follow every single order. Unlike Grif.

 

Simmons chuckled to himself. His team should be lucky it’s him instead of Grif. If they sent Grif out he would probably ration supplies from the pantry. 

 

Grif wasn’t all that bad. Just really lazy. And messy. And annoying. On second thought Grif was that bad. Simmons had no idea why he still hung out with the child. 

 

Simmons began walking in the areas of the base that seemed unfamiliar. He was passing by a series of doors when he heard a crash, followed behind some angry grumbles coming from beyond one of the doors. He carefully knocked on the door the noise came out of, and he could hear on the other side of the door, it had gone quiet.

 

The door then suddenly flung open and Carolina appeared at the doorway. Simmons stepped back quickly and watched. “Listen Wash-” Carolina started before she looked forward and saw no one there.

 

“Uh? Down here.” 

 

Carolina averted her gaze and looked down at Simmons. “Oh, Hey Simmons.”

 

Simmons waved and looked around her to see what was in the room. 

 

“What are you doing here? Where’s Wash?” She asked suspiciously. 

 

Simmons looked up at her. “I- uh, had to pee. Got lost.” Simmons trailed off and once again tried looking past Carolina at the room behind her. “What are you doing in there?” He asked.  

 

Carolina stepped aside and walked back into the room. Simmons followed and examined the room in awe. There were piles of stuff. Supplies, tools, and spare parts. Carolina stopped in the middle of the room and turned around to look down on him. “Don’t put anything in your mouth.” She warned. Simmons felt somewhat offended. 

 

“Babies are the ones that put stuff in their mouths.” He corrected

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“I’m a toddler.”

 

Carolina shrugged. “Same thing. Just don’t touch anything.” She reiterated. 

 

Simmons nodded as Carolina made her way to a desk. She sat down in a wheeled chair and examined the items on the table. (Wrenches, spare parts, and screws mostly.) Simmons followed behind and stood up on a cardboard box to get a better view of the table. The table had spare parts and what looked to be some kind of orange glowing spiky ball.

 

“What are you doing with that?” He asked, gesturing towards the spiky cube.

 

“It’s a... project I’m working on.” She said leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms.

 

“Oh.” Simmons didn’t touch it, but did scoot forward to get a better view. “What are you trying to do with it?”

 

Carolina glanced at the spiky ball. “It’s called a Teleportation Grenade. I’m trying to...change the form of something that was in it.”

 

Simmons nodded. “How does it work?”

 

“You throw a cube at an item and this device stores all the items in its blast radius in subspace. The item can be released when another grenade is thrown, allowing them to transport items easily” Carolina explained. 

 

“Oh. So then how did the cube change the form of something?”

 

Carolina shrugged. “I’m not sure. That’s what I'm trying to figure out.”

 

“Did you try putting the item back in the cube it came from and then take it back out?”

 

It’s the same thing he suggested to fix everything. Turn it off, then turn it back on. Science. Washington had been less than pleased when Simmons suggested doing that to fix the TV.

 

“Yes, but that didn’t change the item. It kept it the same. My guess is that somehow, the cube’s purpose was manipulated with or changed. It must have been some kind of glitch with the controls.”

 

“Then you can just rewire the cube, right?”

 

Carolina looked up at the kid. “You mean try to cause the same problem that reverted your- the thing’s form?”

 

Simmons nodded. 

 

Carolina looked at the cube. “I could try that. I have no idea what would happen though. Or what damage it could cause.”

 

Simmons shrugged. “Worth a try.” He said, slowly inching his hand out towards the cube to touch it.

 

Carolina slapped his hand away. “Where is everyone else?” She asked.

 

Simmons rubbed at his hand “Outside.”

 

She raised a brow. “Why?”

 

“Wash let us eat s’ mores and then play outside.”

 

Carolina froze and considered what he had said. She must have deemed it, not ‘too life threatening’ because she continued. “How’s that going? You guys behaving?”    


 

Simmons shrugged. “Eh, Wash has a tendency to not be able to say no to us. But, no one has died yet, so he must be doing something right.”

 

Carolina nodded and turned her attention back on the cube. “Ok, well you better get back before Wash has to go looking for you.” 

 

Simmons nodded and climbed off his make-shift stool. He left the room and began making his way around the base. He wondered how long he was there. It couldn’t have been too long if Washington hadn’t sent out a rescue mission yet. 

 

Simmons eventually found the exit to the base and began walking. He should have walked back to Sarge. Or Donut. Or at least Wash. But he didn’t. He walked towards a spot of grass and sat down. 

 

“Hey, suck-up.” Grif said, having been laying on the ground when Simmons sat down.

 

Simmons wouldn’t be able to tell you why he sat down next to Grif. He was messy, rude, gross, unsanitary, unorganized and had no respect for Simmons or Sarge. He was lazy and didn’t care about anything. 

 

“Hey, fat-ass.”

 

“Tsk tsk tsk. Are we swearing now Simmons?”

 

“Oh, shut up. I heard you swear too.” 

 

Grif just shrugged and rested his arms behind his head. Simmons left him be and began tugging at the grass. 

 

He was uneasy. Of course he was. He always seemed to be, but this time it was for a different reason. Mainly confusion. He’d been thinking a lot about what Grif said an hour or so ago. 

 

_ “If I annoy you so much, then why do you stick around?” _

 

Simmons didn’t have an answer for him then, and he didn’t have an answer now. He probably wouldn’t be able to give Grif an answer to save his life. But why?

 

He could say he hung around because Grif was good company. But, he really wasn’t. Simmons wasn’t lying. Grif annoyed the crap out of him. But he still didn’t know why he hung around the child so often. 

 

“Um, Hey Grif?”

 

“Huh?” Grif mumbled in response, having closed his eyes.

 

Simmons tugged at the grass nervously. “You ever do someting and you keep doing it. But, don’t know why?” 

 

Grif opened his eyes and raised a brow at the other child. “Is this a ‘you ever wonder why we're here’ type question?”

 

Simmons shook his head. “No. Just listen. Like, you don’t benefit from it. Or necessarily enjoy it, but you keep doing it anyway. For some reason.” Simmons rambled. 

 

Grif sat up. “What kinda question is that?”

 

Simmons shrugged, looking back down at the dirt to resume pulling at the grass. “I dunno. I was just thinking.” 

 

Grif nodded. It was quiet for another moment until Grif spoke again, much to Simmons’s surprise. “Well, I think you should just do what you want.” Simmons looked up at him. “You don’t need a reason.” Grif explained. 

 

“That- that’s actually not bad advice.” Simmons said, somewhat baffled. 

 

Grif laid back down into the grass. “I know.” He said smugly. 

 

Simmons laid down with him. 

 

And then it was quiet. A nice quiet. 

 

Simmons squinted up at the sun above him. It wasn’t too bad. The sun had gone down some since earlier, but it was still bright. He does have to admit it was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. The outside was so much nicer than inside. The air was fresh and there were so many different sounds. It also looked cool from the horizon. Like the world went on forever. The outside was huge.

 

“What happened to getting supplies?” Grif asked, interrupting the silence. 

 

Simmons didn’t even think about that. How did he forget?

 

“Slipped my mind.” He said instead.

 

Grif snorted. “Sarge is gonna be mad.” 

 

“You think so?” Simmons asked worriedly. He sat up and began looking around.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Grif mused.    


 

Simmons looked around the field. He actually didn’t see Sarge anywhere. “Where is Sarge?” He asked. 

 

Grif shrugged and sat up, and Simmons very vaguely noticed how there was very little space in between them. 

 

They sat like that for a few minutes. To be perfectly honest, after a few minutes. Simmons didn’t care that much about forgetting to get supplies. (Maybe Grif was rubbing off on him) He was sure whatever Sarge was planning wouldn’t come into fruition. 

 

“Sorry.” Grif mumbled after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

 

Simmons practically choked on air as he turned to look at Grif. “What? Why?”

 

Grif shrugged. “For any trouble I get you in with Sarge or something.” The toddler said casually.

 

“It’s ok. I don’t care that much.”

 

Grif laughed. “You sure there Simmons? You kind of idolize him.”

 

“I do not.”

 

Grif nodded. “You do too. He’s just a kid Simmons. Just like you and me, except a year or two older and  _ way  _ shorter.” Grif joked. 

 

Simmons laughed. 

 

That’s when it hit him. As annoying as Grif may be. Simmons found he was pretty fun. Simmons always made his way to Grif when he was bored, or wanted to escape. And every single time Grif let him in, and was there to just hang out or nag about stuff. The more Simmons thought about it, the more he realized how good a friend Grif actually was. 

 

He would never tell that to Grif though.

 


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH It’s over! I’m a little sad about that, but this fic has brought me so much joy and I’m happy to see it’s completion. I can’t believe it hit (30,000) Words! I loved writing this story and just want to thank everyone who gave kudos and commented. I really appreciate all the love <3 It helped me stay inspired to write : )

She  _ would _ like to say that after she fixed the teleportation cubes, it was smooth sailing from there. 

****

* * *

 

****

Donut smiled as he made his way over to Kaikaina. She looked up at him from her spot on the ground. 

****

“Hey Donut.”

****

Donut smiled back, remembering his strict instructions from Sarge. Sarge was a little disappointed that Grif and Simmons didn’t show, but decided Donut would do just nicely. However for Sarge’s plan to work, they still needed help. 

****

Which was where the Blue team came in. 

****

Sarge had told Donut it would be easy to ask help from Kai because she was friends with Donut. So Sarge instructed Donut to get Kai in on the plan while he handled Tucker, Doc, and Caboose. 

****

“Hiya Kai.” Donut sat down on the ground next to her. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

****

“My brother told me not to accept favors from men.” She pouted. “But I’m sure it’ll be ok.”

****

Donut nodded. “Thanks!”

****

Kai smiled. “What do you need help with?”

****

* * *

 

****

“Why should we help you?”

****

“Because if you don’t, I’ll blungeon you to death.” 

****

“That’s not a negotiation.”

****

Sarge huffed. “Yea, well my negotiator didn’t show.” Sarge paused. “So I’ll have to resort to violence!” He barked.

****

“That’s not very nice.” Doc pointed out. 

****

“Nice Shmice! There is no nice in war, son!”

****

Caboose nodded with a smile. “There is, when you have a best friend.”

****

Sarge growled. “Will you help or not?”

****

Tucker rolled his eyes. “We’ll do it, but we want something from you.”

****

“What is it?”

****

Tucker smirked. “You have to admit that Blue team is awesome and Red team  _ sucks _ .”

****

Sarge gasped. “How dare you! You good for nothing blue! I would never disgrace my team like that! You should be ashamed of your dirty Blue self!”

****

Tucker nodded. “Alright then. Guess we won’t be helping.” Tucker grabbed Caboose’s hand and turned to walk away.

****

“Wait!”

****

Tucker turned back around, dropping his teammate's hand. “Yes?” 

****

Sarge sighed. “...Blue team is awesome.” He muttered. 

****

Tucker smiled smugly. “I’m sorry what? I couldn’t hear you.”

****

“I said. Blue team is awesome.” 

****

“Aaaand?”

****

“Red team sucks.” Sarge said irritably.

****

Tucker nodded in approval. “Good enough. What do you need us to do?”

****

* * *

 

****

“Wash!” Donut cried running up to the adult. “Help!”

****

Washington looked down at the small child. “Donut, what’s wrong?”

****

“I think Kai’s choking!” He cried. 

****

Washington looked up at the grass towards Kaikaina. She had her hands on her throat and looked panicked. Washington quickly got up. “What’s she choking on?” He asked.

****

“Hurry Wash!” Donut grabbed his hand and pulled Wash over to where Kaikaina was. 

****

Washington crouched down next to Kai. She was coughing constantly. She wasn’t turning blue, but her panic seemed severe. He didn’t believe she was choking or had no air. If she was rhen she wouldn’t be able to cough. 

****

A leaf or a piece of grass probably got caught in her throat, and she must have panicked trying to get it out, ironically preventing it from coming out. Washington moved behind her and took his fist, placing the side of his thumb against her abdomen. He grasped his fist with his other hand and pressed into her stomach. He tried to be gentle, considering her age but he needed to make sure to add pressure if something  _ was _ caught in her windpipe. 

****

She let out a few breathy coughs before breathing out. “I think you got it.” She stressed.

****

Donut looked behind him and then quickly glanced back to Kai. Washington probably would have noticed the suspicious behavior if he wasn’t busy making sure Sister wasn’t dying.

****

Washington quickly let go. “Are you ok?” He asked worriedly. 

****

Even if it was probably nothing, Kai scared the ever-living shit out of him. He suddenly understood parents a little better. He’s never been more terrified in his life than when Donut said Kai was choking and he looked over at her and it looked like he was right. He never thought the Reds and Blues would be the ones to make him understand a parents situation. 

****

But, to be fair. They acted like children now,  _ and _ when they were “adults”

****

“Yup. That was scary.” Kai said with a smile.

****

Washington nodded, letting out a sigh of relief. “Ok, well then if your alright-” Washington began to get up and Donut quickly stopped him.

****

“Wait!”

****

Washington eyed him. “Yea?”

****

“...What if it’s still stuck in there and she chokes while you’re gone?” Donut quickly asked. 

****

Kai shot Donut a frightened look. She agreed to help Donut and be a distraction but, Washington was really strong and it hurt her tummy when he gave her the Heimlich.

****

Washington looked back to Kai and she quickly changed her expression. “Please don’t let me die.” She begged in the saddest voice she could muster. 

****

Washington nodded. “OK, um. Here.” He kneeled in front of her. “Open your mouth.”

****

Kai glanced behind Washington to Donut who was looking behind him. Donut glanced back and made a low dial motion with his hand. Kai took it as the hint for her to slow things down and keep stalling. 

****

Sister opened her mouth slightly. 

****

“Open wide.”

****

Kaikaina responded by opening her mouth more by the slightest bit. 

****

“Wider.”

****

Kai opened her mouth wide as Washington inspected her mouth and down her throat. 

****

He was relieved there was nothing caught in her windpipe and that she wasn’t going to die. But, even if there was nothing wrong he didn’t want her to be afraid that something could happen. So he might as well give her a quick check-up to ease her mind.

****

Upon further inspection, everything seemed ok.

****

As predicted. 

****

She didn’t seem to have anything lodged in her throat. There was slight swelling on her nasopharynx, but that was probably from all her coughing. He put his two pointer fingers on the spot under her ear on each side of her face. There was no heating or swelling. Washington outstretched his hand and cupped the side of her throat gently. Again there was no swelling.

****

All in all, she seemed to be ok. 

****

“You’ll be fine.” He told her. “As far as I can see, there’s nothing caught in your throat.” Washington turned to get up and out of nowhere Donut quickly moved in front of his vision and grabbed his face, turning him back to look at Kai. 

****

“Are you sure? What if you leave and you’re responsible for her death?” Donut blurted out.

****

Washington shook Donut off of him. “Yes, I’m sure. What is up with you? It’s like-” Washington paused and looked past Donut. 

****

Holy shit. 

****

Tucker, Sarge, and Caboose were gone. Washington froze.

****

Oh shit.

****

Oh SHIT.

****

OH SHIT.

****

Washington turned back to Donut in shock. “Where is everyone?!” He asked worriedly. Suddenly everything came together. Kai  _ wasn’t  _ choking, she was stalling. They were distracting him. How did he let a bunch of 5-year-olds trick him?

****

Donut chuckled nervously. “What do you mean?” 

****

Washington stood up. His worry was quickly replaced with anger.

****

Why would they do that?

****

They have no idea what Sarge was capable of. He was a wild card, his plans were unpredictable and irrational. And most of the time, they were also dangerous. Now he’s dragged 4 kids into it and two of them are missing. 

****

Washington looked down at Donut. “Donut, I need you to tell me where they went. This is serious, they could be hurt.”

****

“I don’t know where they went.”

****

“Donut please! This is serious.”

****

Donut looked down. “I’m not lying.” And he wasn’t. Washington looked at Donut and believed him. His anger washed away and he sighed. Now what?

****

“Ok, Donut and Kai follow me.” His best course of action was to gather the remaining children, see if they saw anything, and keep them all together. Kai and Donut followed as Washington began walking over to Grif and Simmons. If anyone knew about Sarge’s crazy plans, it would be them. After all; they’re on Red team. 

****

Washington walked up to Grif and Simmons. “Grif, Simmons?”

****

Grif sat up from where he was laying on the ground. “What?”

****

“Do you have any idea where Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose went?”

****

Simmons looked down at the grass and began pulling on it nervously, remembering that Sarge had a plan. 

****

Grif shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care.” 

****

Washington eyed Simmons. If there was anything he learned by being with the Reds, it was that Simmons got nervous when he was guilty. (He got nervous for practically anything) And when he was guilty, he let Grif do the talking for him.    


  
“Simmons? Do you know anything about what Sarge was planning?”

****

Simmons looked away from the adult. “No.” 

****

“Simmons?” Washington said in his warning voice. 

****

“I don’t know. He just told me to gather supplies and meet him back here in twenty minutes. But, when I got back, he was already gone.”

****

“When you got back from where?”

****

“Uh I- I mean. Did I say got back? I meant um-” Simmons stuttered. 

****

God Dammit. He should have leashed the kids and then duck taped them to the couch. What the hell was he thinking when he told Carolina he would be able to watch them? They were the Reds and fucking Blues. He should have known this was a bad idea from the start.

****

So not only was he getting played by Donut and Kai. But he was also being played by Simmons and every other child that lied to him about where they were going. He honestly had no idea why he expected something different. 

****

“Why does no one listen to me?” Wash stressed.

****

“Because you’re a doormat.”

****

Washington glared at Grif.

****

“Too soon.” Simmons whispered to Grif. 

****

Washington sighed. “Alright, both of you get up and follow me.” Washington turned as the children reluctantly followed. “Maybe Doc saw something.” He said hopefully. 

****

Washington walked up to Doc. The child was playing with the grass. Tugging at it and proceeding to drop it back down onto the dirt. 

****

“Doc.”

****

“Yes?” Doc asked quietly sounding more like ‘O’Malley. Doc cleared his throat before speaking again. This time sounding more like himself. Doc looked up at Washington “Yes?”

****

Washington raised a brow. “Doc?”

****

Doc nodded with a smile. “Yea?” 

****

Washington examined Doc more carefully. If it was ‘O’Malley he would have made himself known, just for the spite of it. Doc’s body language and voice was enough to convince Washington it was him. The child did tell him he was trying to keep his other persona out. 

****

But he was still going to keep a close eye on the child, just in case. 

****

“Do you have any idea where Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose went?”

****

Doc looked around until he stopped in the direction of where they came. “They went that way.” He said pointing in the direction of the Blue base. 

****

Washington nodded. “Ok, that’s good. That means they didn’t go far.” Washington leaned down to pick Doc up and began leading the kids back to the base. 

****

“You guys are gonna be the death of me.” He mumbled. 

****

* * *

 

****

With a few more tweaks to the wires, she would be done. Hopefully, this would work. It was honestly the only chance they had. She had tried to adjust the wires to prevent as much collateral damage as possible. It wasn’t easy. The Teleportation grenade was severely broken. So fixing it served to be both dangerous and tedious. But at least now you could use it without electrocuting yourself. 

****

Carolina sighed, closing the cube back up. All she needed now was all the kids in one place. That and a lot of hope that it doesn’t kill them all or get them lost somewhere in the multiverse abyss.

****

Carolina sat up, stretching for a minute before grabbing the cube. She held it carefully and made her way to the door. Simmons had said the kids and Wash were outside so she would check there first.

****

She walked out of the room and down the hall and practically collided into Wash. 

****

“Shit sorry, didn’t know you guys came back in.” She said taking a look at Wash and the kids behind him. She backed up a bit and felt something was missing. 

****

She took another look and counted the kids. Doc was in Wash’s arms, and then there were Kai, Donut, Grif, and Simmons. They were missing a few. 

****

“Where’s the rest of them?”

****

Washington looked up at her. “They wandered off, Doc said they came back here.” He admitted nervously.

****

Carolina nodded. She wasn’t that mad that Washington lost three kids. To be honest, the only reason she tasked Wash with the job of watching them was because she would not be very good at babysitting and she was sure they would be able to find them.

****

Although If it was up to her she’d put leashes on them and duck tape them to the couch. 

****

“Ok, then you watch them, I’ll go track down the others.”   


 

Washington nodded and began seating the kids down. Carolina left the room and began searching around the base. 

****

They weren’t in the bathroom, kitchen, or bedrooms. She searched the base up and down. Taking it as far to go up on the roof. But the kids were not in sight. They couldn’t be hiding. She searched the place pretty well and these were the Reds and Blues. They were terrible hiders. They were also loud as fuck. If they were in the base, she would have found them already. 

****

Which meant they weren’t in the base. 

****

Carolina swallowed her worry and headed back into the room Wash was in. “So no need to freak out, but they’re not in the base.”

****

“What do you mean they’re not in the base?” Washington asked his eyes widening.

****

She rolled her eyes. “I mean they’re  _ not  _ in the base. Doc must have been wrong about the direction they went.”

****

You know, she must be getting rusty from her Freelancer days because she almost didn’t catch Doc smiling out of the corner of her eye. It wasn’t just any happy kid smile either, it was a sly smile. 

****

Carolina looked away from Doc and brought her focus back on Wash. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked. 

****

Washington nodded. “Sure.”

****

“Alone.”

****

Washington raised a brow but stood up and they made their way to the corner of the room, carefully keeping an eye on the kids as they did. 

****

“What did you want to say that you couldn’t say in front of a bunch of toddlers?” 

****

Carolina ignored his remark. “Has Doc been ‘O’Malley recently?” She asked in a hushed voice.

****

Washington shook his head. “No, why?”

****

“I think he’s lying to us.”

****

“Who? Doc? He wouldn’t lie to us.”

****

Carolina shook her head. “Not Doc, ‘O’Malley.”

****

“Doc said he had been working on pushing him away.”   


 

“He was smiling Wash, like how ‘O’Malley does.”

****

Washinton frowned. “You think ‘O’Malley is posing as Doc?”

****

“It’s possible.” Carolina turned away from Washington and made her way back to the kids. She kneeled in front of Doc as Washington followed, standing behind her. “Hey, Doc?”

****

“Yea?” Doc asked, nervous from the new attention. 

****

“Are you  _ sure _ the kids went this way?” She asked.

****

Doc nodded. “I’m sure.”

****

Carolina looked Doc in the eye. “Has ‘O’Malley been in control recently?”

****

Doc shook his head. “No.” He said quietly.

****

“Sure about that?” She asked. “Because if he has then we need to know.”

****

Doc whimpered. “I, I-” Carolina was sure he was about to spill. She had interrogated professionals before and they always had certain reactions right before they cracked. Also ‘O’Malley  _ loved _ to make himself known. “I don’t know you fool!” ‘O’Malley barked. “Muhahahaha, you thought you saw the last of me!” ‘O'Malley grinned.

****

Doc was pushed to the back of his brain. Only this time, it was willingly. 

****

Washington looked like this was the first time he had heard ‘O’Malley’s voice and Donut scooted away from the scary child. 

****

Carolina frowned. “Where did they go, ‘O’Malley?”

****

“Where did  _ who _ go?”

****

“You know who! Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose.” She said, her patience running thin. 

****

‘O’Malley shrugged with a smug grin. “I don’t know.”

****

“Tell. Me. Now.” She said raising into her interrogator voice. 

****

Washington put his hand on her shoulder. “He’s just a kid.” He reminded her.

****

Carolina sighed. “If you know where they are, ‘O’Malley you need to tell us. It’s dangerous for them.”

****

‘O’Malley smiled. “I would love to watch those fools get themselves into danger.”

****

“‘O’Malley.” Carolina warned. “Where are they?”

****

 “You fool! I don’t know where they went.” ‘O’Malley lowered his voice. “But Doc does.” He said, a smile playing on his lips. 

****

“Then put Doc back in control.”

****

“I refuse. Muahahaha.”

****

Carolina frowned, she was about to lose it when Washington spoke. “Leave it.” He told her. “They’re not here which means they’re still outside. Let’s start there.”

****

Carolina nodded. “OK. Everyone follow me then.” She said getting up from her spot. The kids complied and ‘O’Malley followed closely as she made her way out the back entrance of the base.

****

They made it outside and Carolina turned to look at Washington. “Where were you guys playing? We can decide where to go from there.”

****

“They weren’t there last time I checked but…” Washington trailed off.

****

“But what?”

****

“There is a place that they could have gone.” He admitted.

****

“Where’s that?”

****

“Red base.” He said with a sigh. 

****

Carolina looked around the grassy area before returning to look back at the children. “Ok.” She thought for a moment. She didn’t want to take all the kids the whole way over to Red base. “You stay here and watch the children while I go over to Red base, then we’ll take them out to the field so we can-”

****

“Wait.” Washington interrupted urgently.

****

“What?”

****

“Do you hear that?” He asked.

****

Carolina paused for a minute. “Hear what? I don’t he-”

****

“YEE-HAW!” Sarge roared as the warthog drove off the hill by the base and flew off the ground.

****

Polka music.

****

Simmons looked up at the vehicle that was about to crash onto him. He froze and started screaming. Carolina looked over to the kid and quickly lunged to scoop him up and move him. She pulled him out of the warthog’s way and tumbled off to the side. 

****

“Simmons!” Grif screeched as the warthog collapsed to the ground.    


 

Carolina let Simmons go as the dust from the landed warthog faded away. 

****

Upon being ok, Simmons was immediately approached by Grif who pulled the child against him in a hug. “Holy crap! Are you ok?”

****

Simmons nodded. “I think so?” 

****

Carolina glanced back towards the warthog that was now doing involuntaril donuts in front of them. 

****

“Tucker! Turn right!” Sarge ordered from his spot on the warthog. 

****

It was truly a sight to see. Tucker was seated at the front seat and Sarge was planted in the passenger seat, clutching on the seat with one hand and his flower crown with the other. The only kid not accounted for was Caboose, who she didn’t see on the warthog.

****

“Why are there 6 pedals if there are only four directions?!” She heard Caboose yell.

****

So he was probably working the pedals than.

****

Washington looked just as shocked as she did. “Stop the car!” He kept yelling at them. 

****

The rest of the kids had scattered behind them in fear and backed away from the unstable vehicle. Washington was way too busy yelling at the kids in the vehicle too worry about the ones not in it.

****

“Church!” Caboose yelled as the helmet flew out of the vehicle.

****

How the fuck did this even happen? 

****

How did they even access the Warthog?

****

Who gave them access to the Warthog?

****

She would need to have a talk with Lopez about not letting a bunch of toddlers drive a military class death machine.

****

Carolina quickly pulled out her gun and aimed for the Warthog’s tires. She fired a few times before the car slowed down and came to a complete stop.

****

Her and Washington instantly ran over to the car and got the kids out. Carolina stood them in front of the Warthog as Wash gave them hell.

****

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Wash yelled. “You guys are insane! You could have gotten hurt.”

****

“But we didn’t.” Tucker pointed out. 

****

Carolina glared at him. 

  
  
“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get them to an empty space and fix this mess.”

****

Washington nodded. “Come on guys!” He called to the other kids. 

****

“Wait!” Caboose cried. “We can’t go anywhere without Church!”

****

“Where is he?”

****

Caboose held back tears. “I- I do not know. He fell out of the Warthog.”

****

Carolina raised a brow. “Church?”   


 

“Caboose found Church’s helmet.” Washington informed her. “Caboose made friends with it.” 

****

Carolina nodded. “Then let’s leave the helmet and get this done.”

****

Caboose smiled and ran over to the side of the Warthog. “Church!” He cried picking up the helmet. His smile quickly faded as he realized the visor on the helmet was shattered. “Church?” The child sniffled.

****

Washington saw the broken glass and took the helmet from Caboose and placed it into the Warthog. Caboose sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks. “Church no. Give him back!”

****

“Caboose listen, Church is broken. I will fix him and give him back later.”

  
  
Caboose shook his head and sat on the ground in protest. “No! You can not tak e him from me. He is my best friend and best friends stick together.”   


 

Carolina began gathering the rest of the children as Wash talked to Caboose. 

****

“I know you guys are best friends, but right now Church needs to be healed. When he is done healing I’ll give him back. Ok?” 

****

Caboose frowned “Ok.” He whimpered quietly.

****

Wash nodded. “Thank you.” He kneeled down in front of Caboose and picked him up as Caboose sniffled into his shoulder. Washington turned to see that Carolina had all the kids in a line. 

****

“Ready to fix this mess?” She asked him. Washington nodded. He was ready the moment he was put in charge of watching the 8 crazy children. 

****

“Ok let's walk them out to the field a bit.” Carolinas said as she began leading the children away from the base. 

****

The children stood in a group out in the field. Washington backed up behind Carolina. “Are you sure about this?” He asked her.

****

Carolina shook her head. “Nope. But, it’s our only plan.”

****

Washington nodded as Carolina pulled out the teleportation grenade. It seemed more stable than when he saw it last.

****

Carolina backed up and tossed the cube. It absorbed the children and the cube laid motionless in the grass. Carolina sighed and picked the cube back up, she turned back to look at Washington who nodded at her. Carolina backed up once again and activated the cube. It zapped orange and spat out the items stored. 

****

“Ugh, what the fuck happened?” Grif groaned. He was seated on the ground with Simmons standing next to him. 

****

“What in the hell!?” Sarge growled looking down at his hands and then at the group of people around them.

****

Carolina almost laughed. Holy shit it actually worked. 

****

There standing and sitting before them was 8  _ adult  _ Reds and Blues. They looked about the same as when they were children, but older. Sarge still wore his flower crown, Kai wore a tee and sweatshorts, and Tucker was wearing nothing but Washington’s sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. 

****

Washington would have commented on it but he knew Tucker was shameless. He let his vision linger on Tucker for a minute longer before turning to look at Grif. “You don’t remember?” He asked.

****

Tucker frowned, rubbing his head and sitting criss-cross on the grass. “We used the future cube and then Wash brought us back and-” Tucker frowned. “Then we were…”

****

“Children.” Simmons finished, with a shocked expression.

****

“How long were we in that state?” Doc asked.

****

“Oh, about a few days.” Caboose suggested.

****

Washington shook his head. “It might have felt that way because you were kids. But, it was only three hours.”

****

Donut gasped. “I can’t believe I spent 3 hours in a child.”

****

“Don’t say it like that.” Simmons groaned. “You spent 3 hours  _ as _ a child.”

****

Carolina rolled her eyes. “Alright, shut up! We should get you guys checked out before we send you bac-”

****

“Lopez!” Sarge yelled.

****

Carolina paused. “-uh, what?”

****

“He has no idea what happened to us! I bet he’s worried sick.”

****

Carolina nodded. “Right. I’m sure he is, but first we ne-”   


 

“Simmons, Doc, and Donut follow me, we’re heading back to Red base.”   


 

“What about Grif?” Donut asked cheerfully taking Doc’s hand, as they got ready to head back to their base.

****

Sarge sighed. “I guess he can come with.” He muttered, glaring at Grif.

****

Grif rolled his eyes and stood up from his spot on the ground. He followed the rest of the Reds and gave Kai a pat on her back as he walked by her.

****

Carolina sighed. “Alright well, then we still need to check you guys up. We have no idea what cou-”

****

“Nah, you have fun with that.” Tucker said with a smile as he sat up. “I fucking reek. I smell like dirt and sweat.” He exaggerated walking past Carolina. “I’m taking a shower.” He mumbled. 

****

Washington watched Tucker walk towards the base and nodded towards Carolina before following him. 

****

Carolina dropped her hands to her side in exasperation. “Alright then, Caboose and Kai come inside with me. We’ll work out side effects.”

****

* * *

 

****

“You really should let Carolina check you out.” Washington commented as Tucker collapsed on his bed. 

****

Tucker sat up and leaned against the bed frame. “I feel fine, stop worrying.”

****

“Tucker. You go zapped up into a teleportation grenade and spent a few hours as a toddler. I wanna know if there were any side-effects that I should know about.”

****

Tucker could have died with their little stunt. And then after that on several occasions, such as the warthog incident. He was entitled to some worry. 

****

“Besides the killer headache, I’m fine.”

****

“Are you sure?”

****

Tucker sighed. “Yes, Wash. I’m sure.” 

****

“Ok.” Washington raised a brow at him. “Get out of my bed.” He said a few seconds later. 

****

“What? Why?” Tucker complained. “I’m in your bed more than mine.” He reasoned.

****

“Because your dirty and half naked.” 

****

Tucker smiled. “How is that different from every other time I’m in your bed?” He asked slyly. 

****

“Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow.”

****

Washington rolled his eyes. “At least put on pants.”

****

“How about you get in bed and I’ll take my boxers off.” Tucker said, winking at him. 

****

Washington smiled at him, half-amused. “Glad to know your ok.” He said before heading towards the exit of the room. 

****

Tucker sat up and called after him. “Hey, you can’t walk away from me half naked in  _ your _ bed!”

****

Washington smiled as he grabbed the doorknob. “Take your shower!” He called back, shutting the door on his way out.

****

* * *

 

****

“Donut and Doc bring me Lopez!” Donut nodded vigorously and him and Doc started walking down the hall. “Simmons and Grif you go search the base. Who knows what those notorious blue bastards did while they had us in captivity!” Sarge barked.

****

“That’s fine, I’ll go alone.” Simmons said quickly running off before anyone could respond. 

****

“How dare he leave me alone with Grif.” Sarge mumbled angrily. 

****

Grif frowned, watching Simmons leave. “Is he ok?” 

****

Sarge raised a brow. “You talking to me dirtbag?” 

****

Grif looked over at Sarge. “No, just. Nevermind.” He said before walking in the direction Simmons left.

****

Sarge shook his head. “Lazy bastard, can’t even think in his head properly.”

****

“We found Lopez.” Doc called, coming down the hall with Donut. 

****

“ _ You didn’t find me. I walked in on Donut messing with the broken warthog and asked what the fuck you guys were doing.”  _ Lopez said annoyed, in Spanish.

****

“You’re welcome Lopez.” Donut chirped happily next to him. 

****

_ “Kill me please.”  _

****

“Lopez!” Sarge grinned. “Have you gotten my Warthog up and running yet?”

****

_ “Not since you’ve broken it, dumbass.” _

****

Sarge laughed. “Very funny Lopez, but now is not the time for telling jokes.” 

****

Lopez sighed and walked away, heading back to fix the broken warthog that  _ he _ had to go out and get from the field.

****

Sarge nodded towards Donut and Doc. “He’s one good little compandre.”

****

* * *

 

****

“Find anything out, side-effect wise?” Washington asked coming into the front room where Carolina had set up with Caboose and Kai.    


 

Carolina looked up at him. “Yea, no side effects too major. The worst of it is a minor headache.”

****

Washington nodded and collapsed next to her on the couch. He watched as Kai and Caboose talked on the floor in front of them.

****

Carolina scooted back onto the couch so she would be able to get a better look at Washington. She turned to look at him and swung her arm over the backside of the couch. 

****

“What happened to the TV?” She asked. 

****

Washington let out a breathy laugh. “That’s a long story.”

****

She nodded. “What about the mess in the kitchen? There’s some white goo on the microwave.”

****

“That’s a longer one.”

****

Carolina laughed. “Sorry for putting you through all that.” 

****

Washington smiled. “It’s fine. As exhausted as I am, the whole experience was kind of fun.”

****

Carolina raised a brow. “Really?”

****

“No.”

****

* * *

 

****

“Hey nerd?” Grif called from the doorway to their shared room. 

****

Simmons looked up at him from his search through his drawers. 

****

“Why are you being weird?” Grif asked.

****

“Uh, I- I’m not being weird.” Simmons poorly protested. 

****

Grif raised a brow at him. “Yes, you are.” Grif shrugged as he leaned lazily against the doorway. “That or you’ve been avoiding me.” 

****

Simmons said nothing and continued rifling through his drawers, although Grif wasn’t fully convinced he was  _ actually  _ doing anything.

****

Why was he acting like this? 

****

It wasn’t his typical weird or nervous self. It was something entirely different. And even if it was his normal weirdness, he wouldn’t avoid Grif. He never did that. Even when he was pissed off at him. 

****

Was it something he said?

****

“Why are you avoiding me?” 

****

Simmons bit his lip and stopped rifling through his dresser. He stood in front of it and looked down at the items in the drawer.  “I’m  _ not _ avoiding you.” He said quietly.

****

“Then what is it? You haven’t talked to me at all since we got fixed.”

****

Simmons shrugged. 

****

“Is it about what happened when we were kids? With the warthog?” Because if it was about that, he didn’t know what to say.

****

He didn’t expect to be so impacted by the fact that Simmons could have died. Thinking back to it as it became clearer, there was no way Simmons could have gotten hurt. Even if Carolina didn’t pull him away. But to a child, a giant machine bulldozing at another child seemed like certain death. 

****

Grif just didn’t expect for him to react the way he did. He was honestly, completely  _ terrified _ of losing Simmons when the warthog showed up. He definitely didn’t expect for himself to yell out Simmons’s name or hug him as he did. 

****

He doesn’t regret it though.

****

If Simmons was weirded out about that then, he didn’t really know what to say. He still hadn’t worked out his...feelings about Simmons yet. 

****

But he did know that he cared about him.

****

“Is this about the hug? Because we can call no homo if you really care.”

****

 Simmons frowned. “No. I mean. We don’t need to do that. It’s not really about that…” He trailed off. 

****

“Then what’s it about?”

****

Simmons moved away from the dresser and rubbed his arm nervously. “It’s when the warthog came crashing through. I wasn’t scared because I could have died, I was scared because I would never-” Simmons sighed. “-get to tell you something.” He said quietly. 

****

Grif moved closer. “What did you want to tell me?”

****

“Just that, I. Um…” Simmons nervously twiddled his fingers. “That I-” 

****

Grif let out a breathy laugh.    


 

“What are you laughing at? I’m trying to say something serious.” Simmons snapped. 

****

Grif smiled, grabbing the front of Simmons’s shirt and pulling him forward. He smashed their lips together and kissed him softly.

****

If Simmons wasn’t man enough to say it, he was gonna do it. Actions speak louder than words, right? 

****

Simmons froze for a second and he was afraid that he had made the wrong choice, but then he began kissing back. It was soft and full of love and didn’t last nearly long enough before Grif pulled away for air. He looked at Simmons who was blushing profusely.

****

 “Nerd.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I choose who one the game by rolling a dice XD
> 
> For updates and sneak peaks for this fic follow me on Instagram @tuckers_bitcc 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
